


Blue Starlight

by RhysTrash



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, Online Romance, Real Life Hatred, feysand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysTrash/pseuds/RhysTrash
Summary: Feyre and Rhysand hate eachother, they have to put up with eachother in school and despise being around each other. But, their online personas of "The_Painted_Lady" and "Acquainted_With_The_Night" have been slowly falling in love over the past year. Feyre calls her online friend "Blue" after her favourite colour, and Rhys calls his online friend "Starlight" after his favourite aspect of the night.Feyre thinks Rhysand is a prick, but is blissfully unaware that the boy she's falling in love with behind the screen is Rhysand.Rhysand thinks Feyre is a bitch who listens to rumours without questioning them, yet she's the girl he's falling in love with online.





	1. You Have Successfully Logged In

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new fic that I'm pretty excited about. Thank you again to 14bubbles for giving me this idea, I hope you like what I've done with it!

**FEYRE**

_“Connecting to server… Logging in.. Logged in as “The_Painted_Lady””_

_“One new message from “Acquainted_With_The_Night””_

I smiled to myself. I have no idea who “Acquainted_With_The_Night” is, but we’re the best of friends. He’s my little secret. We only know eachother through our usernames, we gave each other nicknames, just to shorten the whole username thing. He calls me “Starlight”, he loves everything to do with nighttime, I think it’s fascinating. I call him “Blue”, it’s his favourite colour and I wanted something art related, but it was difficult to think of something. Blue is one of the good things in my life.He understands me, we tell eachother everything. There’s a girl in his life that really annoys him, he thought he was in love with her for a bit, but now he said he has feelings for someone else. I wonder who it is and when he’ll tell me. Anyway, he nicknamed the girl “Huntress”, I never questioned it, I suppose he might tell me eventually. He says she’s really annoying and that she thinks he’s a prick, even though he’s super nice, and how could anyone think Blue is prick? Blue told me that Huntress is a bit of a bitch, she listened to loads of rumours that were spread about him and I think that’s really awful. I told him about Rhysand, a boy in my acquaintance who is an absolute dickhead. I called him “Grey” to Blue. I always name people after colours. I hate Rhysand with a passion, he drives me mad. He thinks he’s great, but I was told he’s done some horrible shit. He’s really stuck up and he struts around like he owns the place. His tattoos are pretty cool, but other than that, I can’t stand the guy. Blue gives me advice about Rhysand, and about life in general. He knows about my sisters, Nesta and Elain. But he knows them as “Red” and “Pink”. He knows my friends, Morrigan and Amren as “Scarlet” and “Silver”. I don’t know how he keeps up with everything I talk about. Anyway, a bit of insight about me. 

My name is Feyre Archeron, or Starlight. And my story is a complicated one. It’s always best to start a story from the start, but sometimes the very start seems like it’s not even necessary until a later stage, and that’s how my story goes. I was born to a wealthy family. My father is a brilliant businessman, he owns his own accounting firm and my mother came from another wealthy family. She was working a small office job in my dad’s company, and now she’s opened up a small business selling handmade jewelry. I have two sisters, Nesta and Elain. Nesta is like wildfire, she can’t be tamed. She speaks her mind and does as she pleases. Elain is gentle and kind, like a lazy wave hitting the shore. She adores flowers, so so much. She has a boyfriend, Lucien. (Blue knows him as “Orange”) Lucien is nice, he treats my sister well. As you can probably tell from my username, I love painting. I’ve always wanted to be an artist. I could paint before I could talk. I fully believe there is a colour that matches everyone’s personality. But, I seem to see colours differently to everyone else. Everyone I know thinks blue is a depressing colour, but it’s not. Blue is the colour of the sky, the sea, it’s the basis of many beautiful colours, like sapphire and turquoise. Blue wasn’t always my favourite colour, it was yellow once. But it was changed for me when I started talking to Blue. My best friend I never met. He’s perfect, and I don’t know how to tell him that.

**RHYSAND**

_“Logging in as “Acquainted_With_The_Night”. You have successfully logged in._

_One new message from: “The_Painted_Lady””_

“I have been one acquainted with the night.

I have walked out in rain- and back in rain.

I have outwalked the furthest city light.”

I was told starting off my story with a poem was a dumb idea, but I think it’s beautiful. That’s an extract from my favourite poem “Acquainted with the Night” by Robert Frost. I always was one acquainted with the night. I felt drawn to it. Everything important to me happened at night, I started talking to Starlight at night. I named her after the stars I love so much. I met Feyre Archeron at night, that seemed important once, but not anymore. If she’s willing to believe everything she’ll hear, she can’t be important to me. I loved her once, well, maybe it was love. But now, now I think I may be in love with my best friend, that I never even met. Starlight is everything to me, she’s kind, caring and compassionate. I haven’t met her in person, I don’t know what her voice sounds like, if her eyes sparkle when she speaks, the colour of her hair, I don’t know if she is tall or short. I imagine her being short, I imagine her having a beautiful smile and gentle eyes. It’s strange, falling in love with someone you’ve never met, but it happened and I’m glad it did.

Now, my story isn’t your typical story, I was raised by a politician and a seamstress. My father has worked with the government for as long as I can remember and my mother makes the best clothes in Prythian. I have a kind little sister, she’s beautiful and free, she cherishes her freedom, as if it might be taken from her someday. That’ll never happen, but I admire the way she lives every day as if it’s her last. We’re both quite intelligent, and we both have great memory, hers better than mine. She just looks at a piece of text once and she can recite it word for word to you. She never studies for her exams, she doesn’t need to. I always need to, I may have great memory but it’s nothing on her. Starlight knows my sister as “Moon”, and I think they’d get along great.

I opened my message from Starlight.

_“Good luck in school today, hopefully the Huntress doesn’t piss you off :)”_

I replied quickly.

_“The day she doesn’t piss me off is the day you fall in love with Grey_.”

I hoped she’d log on soon. One thing I remember is that I always waited for her to come online. And that I’d physically miss her, even though I’d never met her. My story with Starlight is a complicated one. Before I go into too much detail, I should probably tell you a bit about me. My name is Rhysand, all my friends call me Rhys, except Starlight, she called me Blue. My family is a strange one. My parents have never told us how they met, but they’re an unlikely match. My sister always asks Mum how she hasn’t smothered Dad in his sleep yet.  My friends are the funniest, kindest jackasses in the world. I met Cassian when I was a baby, his mother and mine are close friends. We didn’t like each other at first, according to our mothers, apparently he took my favourite toy for a while and I held a grudge for a few weeks. I met Azriel when I was eleven, he was really shy and had just moved schools. Cassian and I took him under our wings and now, we’re like brothers, it’s like we’ve known each other all our lives. Amren came into our lives by pure coincidence, Cassian fancied her for a bit and pursued her, now she’s one of our closest friends. And Morrigan, my cousin, she’s bubbly and friendly and always hyper. She’s friends with Feyre, which annoyed me for a while because she always sang praises about Feyre, Amren was her friend too, but they weren’t as close.

_“You have a new message from “The_Painted_Lady.”_

_“Haha very funny, fortunately, I’d never go near Grey, he disgusts me. What did Huntress do to piss you off today?”_

_“Well, for starters, the teacher keeps seating us together, she tried to make small talk, then got annoyed when I replied. Apparently, I can’t say “Good, you?” without her taking it as a personal insult.”_

_“I know the feeling! I was put beside Grey today for a few classes and since we were stuck together, I decided I might as well be nice and see how he is, he literally said “Fuck you.” when all I asked was “How are you?””_

_“What a dickhead!”_

_“I know right! And he had the audacity to question why I was pissed off with him afterward, some people.”_

_“I feel like Grey and Huntress would get along great.”_

_“Ugh same. So how have you been today?”_

_“I’m pretty good, you?”_

_“Ah not too bad. I got another painting finished today!”_

_“Can I see?”_

_“Of course!”_

_“Attachment received from “The_Painted_Lady””_

I opened the picture to see another beautiful painting. Starlight was so talented. She’d painted a sunrise, the colours blended together perfectly. I saved the image and opened our chat again.

_“That’s beautiful.”_

_“Thank you! I’m proud of that one.”_

_“You should be! You’re so talented.”_

It wasn’t a lie, she was incredible at art. She told me she wanted to open an art gallery when she finished school. I knew she’d be able to open one, she was so so talented.

_“I’ve been thinking, it’s a bit weird that we’re chatting everyday for nearly a year and I have no idea what you look like..”_

Well, that was weird, I suppose I always had an image in my head of what she looked like, without ever seeing a photograph.

_“I’m not an impressive sight.”_

_“I’m sure you are. How about this, you tell me a few details about how you look and I’ll try paint how I imagine you.”_

_“That sounds interesting. Well, I have black hair, blue-ish purple eyes and I’m tall.”_

_“You sound delightful.”_

_“Tell me a bit about you.”_

_“Well I have blue-grey eyes, brown hair and freckles.”_

_“You sound very pretty.”_

_“I’m really not.”_

_“I’m sure you are.”_

_“There’s something else I’ve been thinking about, but I’ll ask you about it later. Pink is looking for help with her homework.”_

_“I’ll talk to you later :)”_

All I wanted to tell her, was that I thought I was in love with her.


	2. It Can't Just Be A Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having two similar interactions with Grey and Huntress, Rhys starts to think it might not all be a coincidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhysand's little sister is in this chapter! I haven't given her a name yet, in case she gets one in A Court of Frost and Starlight.

**FEYRE**

_“If Grey pisses you off today, tell him I’ll kick his ass.”_

I smile to myself, trying to think of a reply.

“Feyre! Are you nearly ready? We’ll be late!” Elain called.

“Just a minute!” I replied. I needed to think of a response for Blue.

_“I’ll let him know! I’ll talk to you later, I love you…”_ I cross out “I love you” and press send.

“Come on, Feyre! Haul ass!” Nesta shouted.

“I said I’m coming!” I called. I slung my bag onto my shoulders and ran down the stairs.

“What took you so long?” Elain asked.

“I just had a message to send.” I mumbled.

“To whom?” Nesta asked, she was just being nosy, as per usual.

“None of your business.” I replied.

“Oooh, does someone have a secret relationship?” Elain asked.

“No. Drop it, we have to go.” We began to walk down the road. I left Elain and Nesta at the bus stop, they had to get different buses into college, whereas my school was only a fifteen minute walk away. I plugged my earphones in, happy to be rid of my sister’s bickering. I spotted Rhysand walking in front of me. I rolled my eyes and tried to avoid him. I looked at my phone and saw another message from Blue.

_“I’ll talk to you later, try not to kill anyone.”_

_“Grey is walking in front of me, so I’ll try not to murder him.”_

Rhysand took his phone out and started to laugh at it. What a prick, laughing. My phone went off. I’d forgotten to turn my data off. I had a message from Blue.

_“Don’t push him out onto the road, but if you do, then make it look like an accident.”_

I started to laugh. Rhysand turned around. He ignored me and kept walking.

_“Aw no, I’ve been spotted.”_

I wasn’t looking where I was walking and walked right into Rhysand. He glared at me.

“Can I help you?” he asked.

“Stay out of my way.” he’d probably stopped deliberately.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Your Highness! I didn’t realise I was walking too slow for your liking.”

“Fuck off, Rhysand.” I said.

“Let me get this straight, you walk into me, and you expect me to apologise?”

“It was an accident. You probably stopped so I’d walk into you.”

“As if I’d waste my time like that.”

“Fuck you.”

“You’ll never get the pleasure.” he said, before storming off. He whipped out his phone. I stood there for a few seconds, fuming. I hadn’t felt this angry in a while.

_“Might kill him now.”_

_“Well I just had a lovely encounter with Huntress, so we can kill them together.”_

_“Sounds perfect. What did she do?”_

_“I’ll tell you later, I have to go. I’ll talk to you later.”_

_“Talk to you later x”_

Oh fuck. What would he think of this? Oh shit, shit shit. I started to panic. I reminded myself to take deep breaths. I wouldn’t panic over something so silly. He wouldn’t even react to it. I told myself not to think of it. He wouldn’t even notice it. I hoped he wouldn’t. I would not panic, I wouldn’t, I couldn’t. Not now. Not when Rhysand was too close, with his stupidly perfect face and his stupid self. He wouldn’t notice. I knew he wouldn’t.

**RHYSAND**

I was having a shit day, Feyre kept annoying me. She kept popping up to ruin my day. All I wanted to do was go home and talk to Starlight. Vent a bit, listen to her, just enjoy her company, even if it was through a screen. I’d been thinking we should meet up in person. I knew she was from Prythian, we could sort something out. I wanted to see her, to put a face to the person I’d grown to love. And I did love her, I knew I did. It was really weird, being in love without ever meeting the person. I didn’t care. Looking back on it all now, I’m glad I fell for her that way, if I hadn’t, then maybe things would have been different. I arrived home and plopped down onto my bed. My sister came running into my room. She saw me with a pillow over my face and giggled.

“Bad day?” she asked.

“Just a bit.” I grumbled.

“Archeron annoy you?”

“Who else would it be?”

“Mor told me she’s really nice and that you two are just secretly in love.” she laughed.

“Mor’s full of shit.” I replied. “I hate Feyre with a passion.”

“You can’t hate her that much.” she said, poking my shoulder.

“One day, little sister, you will understand.” I removed the pillow from my face.

“I don’t think she can be that bad.”

“You’ve never met her.”

“Well if I do, I’ll kick her for annoying you!” she said, jumping to her feet.

“I thought you said she’s not that bad.”

“Yeah, but I have to side with you anyway.”

“Good, I won’t have any Feyre sympathizers in this house.” I laughed, sitting up and messing her hair up.

“Mum just fixed that! It got messed up in school today!” she whined.

“It’s okay, I’ll fix it. Sit down.” she sat down on the bed, I took the plait out of her hair. She chatted about her day while I untangled it and separated it into sections. She had a strange life for a twelve year old. She’s in her first year of secondary school, and remarkably intelligent. She was complaining about her friend trying to cheat off her science test today. She was worried about her next history test, she didn’t think she’d get another A. “You’ll do fine. You’re only in first year, your exams mean nothing.” I assured her.

“Are you nearly done?” she asked.

“Nearly.” I replied, I thought she’d outgrow the business of asking me to do her hair, but she still hadn’t. She never told the girls in school who did her hair for her, saying she did it herself or Mum did it. She knew if the boys in my year found out I’d be murdered. I finished the braid and tied her ribbon around the end. “All done.” I said. She checked it in the mirror and gave it her nod of approval.

“Will you help me with my maths homework when you finish yours?” she asked.

“Of course. I don’t have much to do, so you I’ll help you before training, okay?” she nodded and skipped out of the room.

I opened my books and started on my homework, when I was done, I checked my phone. “Logged in as “Acquainted_With_The_Night”. You have 1 new message.” I opened Starlight’s message.

_“I’ll talk to you later x”_

It was probably an accident. Or maybe she was doing what I always did, writing something I wanted to say to her and erasing it. I couldn’t even count the amount of times I’d erased “I love you.” from a message for her. I’d go along with it. Say it was a typo or maybe an emoji didn’t send, if she questioned it.

_“How did Grey annoy you today? x”_

_“UGHHHHHHH I accidentally bumped into him and he made such a big deal out of it.”_ Huh, that sounded familiar.

_“That’s weird, Huntress walked in to me today and expected me to apologise for it. Maybe they were meant to be?”_

_“That is weird…”_

No, it wasn’t possible. It was just a coincidence, Starlight wasn’t Feyre. She couldn’t be. I loved Starlight and hated Feyre, I couldn’t love someone online and hate them in real life. It wasn’t possible.

_“I think we should meet in person.”_

_“I was thinking the same thing.”_

_“Where can we meet up?”_

_“Well I live in the Night Court, if that helps.”_

_“I live there too, in Velaris.”_

_“I live just outside of Velaris, between Velaris and the next city over.”_

_“Okay, well where works for you?”_

_“What about the Blue Moon café, it’s beside the Sidra.”_

_“I know it.”_

_“I finish school tomorrow at 2, can we meet there for 3:30? I want to get changed before meeting you, my school uniform is shite.”_

_“So is mine. 3:30 is perfect.”_

_“I’ll see you then x”_

_“I have to help my sister with her homework, I’ll text you later and I can’t wait to meet you x”_

I was actually meeting her. I was going to see her in person. I was wrong earlier, it was just a coincidence that we had those weird encounters with Grey and Feyre. Starlight couldn’t be Feyre Archeron, she was too perfect to be her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exams are over for now, but I have more in February so I still have a lot of study to do. I want to get the next chapter of University of Prythian up sometime during the week, and also the next one of this? I've had the next chapter planned for a few days now and can't wait to write it, I just don't have a lot of time! I want to try incorporate TOG characters into UP they probably won't arrive until Nesta's current plotline is over (don't want to say any spoilers!) But hopefully I'll be able to upload soon!


	3. I Can't Wait To Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre is preparing to meet Blue, the boy she thinks is the love of her life, meanwhile Rhysand is nervous to meet Starlight, but can't wait all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently writing the next chapter! I hope to get it up tonight, but no promises!!

**FEYRE**

I couldn’t wait to meet Blue. I knew I’d instantly know who he was, even without knowing his face. I’d just know. How would I greet him? I couldn’t just run up and kiss him, what if it was the wrong person? Maybe I could greet him with a hug? That was easier to walk away from, easier than a kiss anyway. It would be awkward if I kissed someone and it turned out not to be Blue, I wanted Blue to be my first kiss, not some random stranger. I wanted to tell Blue how I felt about him. I had to, I had to tell him before I met him. I logged on and stared at our chat, the empty message box was haunting.

_“I have to tell you something, it’s important.”_

If I chickened out I could bullshit. I pressed send, he opened the message almost instantly. I didn’t think he’d be online, I couldn’t lose my nerve.

_“What is it? Are you okay?”_ I smiled to myself, he was always so considerate.

_“I think I’m in love with you.”_ I closed my eyes and pressed send, he started typing right away.

_“I think I’m in love with you too.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yes, really. I love you.”_

Tears welled up in my eyes, happy tears. I was so relieved. He loved me back.

_“I can’t wait to meet you.”_

_“I can’t wait either.”_

_“I want to place a face to the person I love.”_

_“I feel the same way.”_

_“I’ll text you when I get to the café.”_

_“I’ll text you when I arrive, I’ll try get there early to get us seats.”_

_“See you then, I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

My heart was singing with happiness. He loved me, Blue actually loved me. It was the happiest day of my life. I might come home from school early, I wanted to look really nice for our first meeting. I threw open the doors to my wardrobe. Nothing jumped out at me, nothing seemed special enough.

“Nesta!” I called.

“What do you want?” she asked. I walked across to her room and opened the door.

“Can I borrow a dress?”

“For what?”

“I have a date after school.” I said, blushing slightly.

“No fucking way.” her jaw dropped slightly, she moved her books aside and got up to go to the wardrobe. “Who’s the lucky guy?”

“You don’t know him.”

“Do I?” Elain asked, popping her head through the door.

“No, neither of you do.”

“What about this?” Nesta asked, pulling out a dark green dress. It was beautiful but too formal.

“Do you have anything blue?” I asked.

“Oh my god, I know who you’re going out with!” Elain exclaimed.

“Who is it?” Nesta asked.

“Your phone was flashing the other day, some person you have saved as “Blue” was messaging you through that website you like.”

“Blue?”

“Long story.” I said.

“Okay, well I don’t really wear blue, but I might have something.” she continued to look.

“I’ll check if I have anything.” Elain offered, disappearing into her own room.

“How about this?” Nesta asked. She took out a midnight blue dress, it was tight on the top with a cute skater skirt. There was a silver bow at the back.

“It’s perfect!” I said, accepting the dress. “Thank you!”

“Tell me everything about your date when you get back.” she said.

“I will.” I hung the dress up in my room and took out my go to pair of fancy shoes. They were silver, they weren’t heels, because I couldn’t walk in them, but they were still pretty. I planned how to style my hair and what makeup to where, laying it all out on my nightstand. I pulled my school uniform on and shouldered my bag. The sooner the better this day would end.

**RHYSAND**

School flew in, I was nervous but excited to meet Starlight. I walked home with my sister, she was full of chat as per usual.

“Why are you walking so fast, Rhys?” she asked.

“I’m not.” I replied.

“Yes you are, where do you have to be?” she inquired.

“No where, I’m just heading out in a while.” we turned the corner to our house. I took out my keys, she continued to ask questions.

“So, where are you going?”

“You’re not going to stop asking until I tell you, are you?”

“Pretty much.” I unlocked the door and made my way to my room. I shut the door and started to change. I’d chosen a dark blue shirt and black jeans. I tucked the shirt into my jeans and fixed the buttons on my sleeve. There was a knock on my door.

“What are you looking for?”

“Can I come in?” I pulled my socks on and sighed.

“Sure.” she came in and plopped down onto my bed.

“You look too fancy to be seeing the boys.” she observed. “So, that rules out Cassian and Azriel, unless Mor and Amren are dragging you all out somewhere… No, Mor would go for somewhere super fancy, where you’d have to wear a suit. So you want to look fancy, but not too fancy. You have a date!” she exclaimed.

“Maybe.” I mumbled. I took out a hairbrush and started combing my hair. She held out her hand. I dropped the brush into it and sat down. She stood up and started combing it.

“So, who’s the lucky girl?” she asked.

“Someone special.” I replied.

“When do I get to meet her?”

“It all depends on if today goes well.”

“I think it will.”

“I hope it will.”

“Will you put a fishtail into my hair before you go? I’m going to the cinema with Evangeline soon.” she asked.

“No problem, I still have time.” she finished fixing my hair and we swapped positions. I brushed her hair and split it. I was so used to all the twists and turns, I finished her hair quickly enough. She felt it and gave it her nod of approval.

“What should I wear?” she asked.

“To the cinema?”

“Yeah! I need to make a good impression to Evangeline’s family. The woman who brings her to school all the time is too young to be her mum, and I don’t think she’s her sister. She’s super protective over her, I need to make sure I’m good enough to be Evangeline’s friend.” she explained.

“You are good enough, you’re more than some people deserve and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“Thank you, but you still didn’t tell me what to wear.”

“Wear your star shirt and your blue skirt.”

“Thank you!” she said, she smiled and left the room. I looked myself over in the mirror and took a deep breath. I had this, it would go brilliantly. I popped a mint into my mouth and pocketed my phone. I put my keys into the other pocket and set out. “Good luck!” my sister called.

“Thank you, text me when to collect you from the cinema!” I called back.

“See you later!”

I closed the door behind me and set off down the road, I was nervous, but excited. It would be perfect. I knew it would. I reached the café in five minutes and found a seat, there was only an elderly couple sitting by the window. Well, Starlight knew I wasn’t an elderly woman, so it would be easy for us to spot each other. I texted her to let her know I was there and scrolled mindlessly through my phone.

**FEYRE**

I smoothed out my dress, I was standing across the Sidra, preparing to cross the bridge to the café. I’d curled my hair and worn a silver necklace. I’d opted for dark pink lipstick and grey toned eyeshadow. Nesta and Elain both told me I looked beautiful. I felt beautiful. I only hoped Blue thought so too. I crossed the river and stood at the window of the café. I spotted a head of blue black hair near the back. It had to be Blue. Unless he was a pair of seventy year old women catfishing me. I unlocked my phone.

_“I’m here.”_ I pressed send as I opened the door. He looked up. No. It couldn’t be.

“Rhysand?”


	4. When Starlight Met Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre's P.O.V of the meeting.

**FEYRE**

No. This wasn’t real. No. No. NO.

“Feyre.” Rhysand said, he sounded shocked. He looked pale, as if this was the worst thing that could have happened to him. I sat down opposite him.

“You’re Blue.” I felt tears stinging my eyes.

“You’re Starlight.” he sounded breathless, as if he was still struggling to believe I was the girl he’d fallen for. If he’d actually fallen for me.

“Did you know?” I had to ask, I had to know if this was all some kind of sick joke.

“No, I had no idea, I swear.” he replied, he seemed genuine. I believed him.

“So, do you still love Starlight?” I asked, fighting back the tears that threatened to escape my eyes.

“Yes.” he said, without hesitation. My heart began to pound. A tear fell from my eye. “Please don’t cry.” he said, he sounded like he really cared. Could he really care? He handed me a tissue.

“I’m just overwhelmed and I hate myself right now because even though you’re you and we hate each other, well, I still love you, or the person I think you are.”

“The person you think I am, is me. I’m not Grey, I’m Blue. We understand why we hated each other, it was just all misunderstandings.” I found myself believing every word, he was Blue. Through and through. And I still loved him.

“And how do you feel about all this?” I asked, staring into those violet eyes.

“It’s not exactly what I had in mind, but just because it’s a surprise, that doesn’t change anything. How do you feel?” he asked.

“Like I don’t care if you’re Grey, you’re still Blue, you’re still the person I fell in love with.” more tears slid down my cheeks. “And I’m still in love with you.”

“I love you too.”

“Don’t tell me this is a joke, don’t tell me this was all a plan of yours to make a joke out of me.” I had to know, he could be using me and this would all fade away, and I’d be left like the idiot that fell for her enemy in secret.

“I’m offended you’d even think I’d do that.” he said.

“I’m sorry.” I was, I was sorry for mistaking him for the guy I’d grown to despise. Even though he was the same person as the guy I’d grown to love.

“No, I’m sorry. I know you’re not who I wanted to see today.”

“I think a part of me did. Do you remember a few months ago when you told me you’d run into Huntress in a book shop and you slipped and hit off her and she kicked up murder? And I told you I’d had a similar incident with Grey? I suspected you were Blue then, but I continued talking to you, continued to allow myself to fall in love with you. So, in all honesty, I’m not disappointed.” I said, I wanted to be honest with him. I dried my tears.

“To be honest with you, I had a major crush on you for a while, but forced myself to hate you because it was obvious you hated me.”

“Let’s order something. I think we’ll be here a while.” I said, I brushed my hand against his. I wanted this to go somewhere, I wouldn’t walk away from him. Rhysand bought coffee for us both, he refused to let me pay for my own one. I swirled the spoon in the cup a few times. We spoke about the rumour that had kicked off my hatred for him. I felt terrible for ever slightly believing it, I should have known what Ianthe was like, she got what she wanted and took drastic measures when she didn’t. I was ashamed of myself for doubting him, for not hearing him out, for allowing myself to hate him.

“So did you ever suspect it was me?” I asked, needing to change the subject.

“The other day, yes. But I convinced myself that you weren’t you. That I was paranoid.”

“And now?”

“I’m glad you are who you are.”

“I need to say something important.”

“Are you okay?” he asked, he really was the Blue I’d fallen in love with, considerate and kind, the only person who cared about how I felt. I took a deep breath.

“I love you, Rhysand.” I placed his hand in mine.

“I love you too, Feyre.” he said, I couldn’t hold back the smile. I felt happy, I felt complete, as if all my life I’d been waiting for this moment. Not only for Blue, but for Rhysand. I didn’t stop to think about what I was doing before pressing my lips against his. It felt right, kissing him. He kissed me back, it felt like my soul had come alive, as if I’d been waiting for this for a long time. We broke apart slowly, I wanted to kiss him again, I could spend my days doing that.

“So what do we do?” I whispered, softly. I wanted him to grab me and kiss me like it was his last day on this earth, I wanted him to thread his fingers through my hair and tell me he loved me.

“I think we should leave this place anyway, those two ladies keep staring at us disapprovingly.” he replied.

“Let them stare.” I kissed him again, not caring if people were watching. I wanted them to watch, wanted them to see he was mine. Well only if he wanted to be mine. I pulled away and took his hand, we walked to the park and along the forest trail. It was secluded enough.

“What do we do, do we pretend this never happened?” I asked, after all, everyone we knew thought we hated each other.

“If you want to.” he mumbled.

“What do you want?”

“Feyre, I want to be with you. I love you.”

“I love you too.” I said. “And I want to be with you.” he wrapped his arms around me, holding me gently and kissing me. I ran my fingers through his silky hair and pulled him closer, I stepped back and leaned against a tree. He pressed his body to mine, kissing me fiercely. Fire burned through my veins, I was no longer overwhelmed with emotion, but with need and want, for him, for my Blue, for Rhysand. We heard footsteps approaching and jumped apart. I laughed at the sight of him. My lipstick covered his mouth, I wiped it away. “So, you really love me?” I asked, just wanting that final bit of confirmation.

“Yes, yes I do.” he kissed my forehead.

“Good, because I love you too.” I leaned in to continue from where we’d left off, but his phone started ringing. He looked puzzled, but answered it.

“I thought you were at the cinema.” he said. I took in the details of his face as he spoke, his full, sensuous lips, those stunning violet eyes, structured jaw. His wavy locks of blue-black hair. He was beautiful, how had I not noticed before. I contemplated who he could be talking too. It sounded as if he was talking to his sister, or maybe he had another younger sibling. I’d seen his sister around the school, they were two sides of the same coin. She was a really pretty child, she always had the prettiest plaits and intricate hairstyles, I’d need to find out how she did them. I thought her name was Luna, but I wasn’t sure. The Moonlight nickname would make sense if her name was Luna, I should have realized that one sooner.“I love you too, even if you are a little demon.” he hung up the phone. I started giggling. “Sorry, my sister seems to think I’m her personal entertainer sometimes.” he said.

“It’s cute.” I said, pulling his face to mine again. I couldn’t comprehend how in love I was with him. Now I knew, the Rhysand I hated was the one Ianthe had painted for me. Blue was the Rhysand I loved. And I did love him. Yes, he wasn’t the person I expected to be seeing today, he wasn’t the person I expected to be kissing while pushed against a tree. But I was, and that was that.


	5. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and Feyre meet Starlight and Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entirely Rhys's P.O.V.

**RHYSAND**

No, it couldn’t be.

“Feyre.” she took a seat opposite me, surprisingly.

“You’re Blue.” she whispered, as if not fully believing it. She looked ready to cry.

“You’re Starlight.”

“Did you know?” she asked.

“No, I had no idea. I swear.” I replied. She looked beautiful. This person I loved was also the person I hated.

“So, do you still love Starlight?” she asked, smiling slightly. I didn’t hesitate to answer.

“Yes.” she looked shocked. A tear escaped her eyes. “Please, don’t cry.” I said, offering her a tissue.

“I’m just overwhelmed and I hate myself right now because even though you’re you and we hate each other, well, I still love you, or the person I think you are.”

“The person you think I am, is me. I’m not Grey, I’m Blue. We understand why we hated each other, it was just all misunderstandings.” even though this was Feyre, the Feyre I forced myself to hate, I couldn’t let her go. I just couldn’t.

“And how do you feel about all this?” she asked, meeting my gaze.

“It’s not exactly what I had in mind, but just because it’s a surprise, that doesn’t change anything. How do you feel?” I asked.

“Like I don’t care if you’re Grey, you’re still Blue, you’re still the person I fell in love with.” more tears slid down her cheeks. “And I’m still in love with you.”

“I love you too.”

“Don’t tell me this is a joke, don’t tell me this was all a plan of yours to make a joke out of me.”

“I’m offended you’d even think I’d do that.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry. I know you’re not who I wanted to see today.”

“I think a part of me did. Do you remember a few months ago when you told me you’d run into Huntress in a book shop and you slipped and hit off her and she kicked up murder? And I told you I’d had a similar incident with Grey? I suspected you were Blue then, but I continued talking to you, continued to allow myself to fall in love with you. So, in all honesty, I’m not disappointed.” she said, wiping away her tears.

“To be honest with you, I had a major crush on you for a while, but forced myself to hate you because it was obvious you hated me.”

“Let’s order something. I think we’ll be here a while.” she said, her hand brushing off mine. I got up and ordered two coffees, she tried to pay for her own but I insisted on buying it for her, it was the least I could do.

“So, did you really believe all that shit that was said about me?” I asked, looking into the cup.

“No. I didn’t. I heard Ianthe’s side of the story and didn’t believe a word of it. Hearing it from Tamlin and Hart made it believable, but from her own mouth, no. And I hated myself for believing her for all those months. I wish I’d asked you what happened. What did happen?” she asked. I took a deep breath.

“She asked me out back in Fourth Year, at this stage I was crushing on you so I said no. I apologized and said I didn’t feel the same way. So we parted ways. I thought we were on good terms until I was confronted, by Tamlin. She’d told him that I asked her out and when I was denied, I tried to rape her. Of course I told Tamlin the truth, but he was thinking “truth or pussy?” and opted for pussy.” I explained.

“So you didn’t try anything on her?”

“Of course not, I would never do that. Thankfully the rumour kept itself to their little squad, but when it got to you…”

“I’m sorry for believing it.” she said.

“It’s not your fault.”

“So did you ever suspect it was me?” she asked.

“The other day, yes. But I convinced myself that you weren’t you. That I was paranoid.”

“And now?”

“I’m glad you are who you are.”

“I need to say something important.”

“Are you okay?” I asked, this was it, she was going to tell me it was all a joke and she’d been catfishing me.

“I love you, Rhysand.” she leaned over and took my hand. I was weary, but it was now or never.

“I love you too, Feyre.” I said. She smiled and leaned across the table. Was she about to kiss me? She raised her hand to my cheek and closed her eyes. She pressed her lips to mine, softly. I found myself kissing her back. The kiss was soft and sweet, loving even. It was like finding something I’d been looking for, for a very long time. It felt right. We broke apart slowly, she had a glazed look in her eyes.

“So what do we do?” she whispered.

“I think we should leave this place anyway, those two ladies keep staring at us disapprovingly.” I replied.

“Let them stare.” she said, kissing me again. When we broke apart, she stood up and took my hand. We walked down the Sidra, finding ourselves in the park. We walked down the forest trail. She held my hand tightly the entire way. “What do we do, do we pretend this never happened?” she asked.

“If you want to.” I mumbled. I didn’t want to, I wanted to be with her.

“What do you want?”

“Feyre, I want to be with you. I love you.” I said, not caring any more.

“I love you too.” she said. “And I want to be with you.” I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her gently. She thread her fingers through my hair and pulled me closer, she backed up against a tree. I opened one eye, checking the coast was clear, before pressing our bodies together and deepening the kiss. It turned passionate and hungry, I couldn’t get enough of her. We stood there, lost in eachother until we heard footsteps. She laughed and wiped her lipstick from my mouth. “So, you really love me?” she asked.

“Yes, yes I do.” I kissed her forehead.

“Good, because I love you too.” she leaned in again, but my phone began buzzing. She took a step back. My sister was calling.

“I thought you were at the cinema?” I said.

“The film was delayed, is the date going well?” she asked.

“Now is not a good time.” I replied.

“So it is going well?” she laughed, I heard another voice giggling, it could only be Evangeline.

“I am not your source of entertainment. Enjoy your film and I’ll come get you when it’s over.” I said.

“Love youuuuuu” she called down the phone.

“I love you too, even if you are a little demon.” I hung up on her. Feyre was giggling. “Sorry, my sister seems to think I’m her personal entertainer sometimes.”

“It’s cute.” she laughed, she leaned up and kissed me again. I decided then and there that I wasn’t letting her go, yes, things didn’t exactly go as planned, but she was still my Starlight, and I was still her Blue. And I loved her, I truly did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next chapter, would it be better as a direct continuation with both P.O.V's or this one in Feyre's P.O.V??


	6. Sister Suss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters are all up for interrogating Feyre and Rhys about their date.

**FEYRE**

I felt alive, I felt happy and complete. Of all the ways I imagined this day going, kissing Rhysand against a tree wasn’t one of them. We stood there for ages, just lost in each other.

“So what exactly are we?” I asked.

“Whatever you want us to be.” he replied, breathlessly, leaning in to kiss me again.

“Well what do we say to people? They all know us as those two that hate eachother, I think we’ll shock everyone if we just start walking around holding hands.” I laughed.

“What do you think is best?” he asked.

“I’ve got an idea, but we’d have to be secretive for a bit.” I said.

“Are you ashamed of me?” he laughed.

“Never.” I kissed him gently.

“How about we keep it up for a bit, the illusion that we hate each other..”

“And then show up at the end of the year dance together and shock everyone.” he finished.

“You read my mind.” I smiled.

“I like the sound of that.” he said.

“You can still tell your sister if you want.” I said, I knew they were close.

“The same goes for you.”

“Nah, my sisters will gossip. Plus, Nesta is with your friend, Cassian, so they’d find out immediately.”

“Fair enough.” he said, chuckling.

“I won’t tell Mor either, I know she’s friendly with some of your friends.”

“She’s my cousin, remember? And she can’t keep her mouth shut, if she tells Andromache, the whole school will know.”

“Andromache isn’t really a talker, she’s so quiet!”

“No she is not. I heard her life story within minutes of meeting her. The story of how she came out was pretty funny though.” he laughed.

“Oh, I didn’t know she’d come out.” I mused, Andy had confessed to me that she had feelings for Mor a few months ago, but I didn’t think she’d come out yet.

“Yeah, a lot more dramatic than Mor anyway.”

“Wait, what?”

“She didn’t tell you?”

“No!”

“I’ll let you have that talk with her yourself. But yeah, she kinda just came out with it one day.” he stopped, realizing what he’d just said. “You know what I mean.” he mumbled.

“I don’t know if this will work, you make such shit puns.” I laughed.

“It was an accident!” he argued.

“I’m joking.” I said, kissing him again.

“You can’t just win me over by kissing me.” he said, against my lips.

“I can try.” I giggled. He wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss. I threaded my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. I needed to be close to him, to feel him under my fingers, taste his lips against mine. We walked around Velaris for hours, talking, hiding from people we knew and kissing in secluded areas. His sister called him at half six. He walked me to my bus stop and waited for my bus with me. He kissed me goodbye, he told me he loved me and promised to text me when he got home. I spent the entire bus ride thinking of him. I still wasn’t completely over the shock of it all. I arrived home and ran up the stairs before my dad would realise I was on a date. I closed my bedroom door and sighed.

“Have a good time?” I jumped and turned around. Nesta was sitting on my stool and Elain was sprawled onto the bed.

“What are you doing in here?” I asked.

“Oooh, look her lipstick is faded, it went well.” Elain laughed.

“Shut up, Elain!” I replied.

“Don’t tell me to shut up or I’ll tell Dad about your mystery boy.”

“I’ll tell him about Lucien.” I countered.

“So, did it go well?” Nesta asked.

“Yes, it went well.”

“So who is he?” Elain asked.

“Not telling.”

“Embarrassed?” Nesta laughed.

“Of course not, I just don’t want to tell yet.”

“Well is he nice?”

“Yes, he’s very nice.”

“Get changed and tell us everything, Dad thinks you were out shopping.” Nesta said. I took out a long shirt and gave Nesta her dress back. “You can keep it, I don’t wear it.” she said, I hung it up in my wardrobe. “If Dad asks if you got anything just show him that. Clean your makeup too.” I removed it all and plopped down onto the bed beside them.

“So, was he handsome?” Elain asked.

“Very.” I replied. She started playing with my hair.

“Was he nice to you?” Nesta asked.

“Yes, he was.”

“Just tell us already!” Elain said.

“Well, we went to the little café beside the Sidra, he was already there when I arrived and we had a cup of coffee and went for a walk through the park and around the city for a bit.”

“And when did he snog all your lipstick off?” Nesta asked.

“That’s a debatable question.”

“Was he a good kisser?” Elain asked. I nodded as my cheeks reddened. “Who initiated, you or him?”

“Me.”

“Go Feyre.” they laughed.

“Shut up!” I said, shoving them both slightly.

“Aw, look at her little red face!” Elain teased.

“You were the same when we found out about Lucien!” Nesta exclaimed.

“She was worse actually.” I said.

“This isn’t about me and Lucien, it’s about Feyre and mystery boy.” she said, defensively.

“Come on, what else do you have to tell us?” Nesta asked.

“Not much else really. He’s sweet and kind and handsome and lovely and ugh, I can’t stop thinking about him.”

“Someone’s in loooove.” Elain teased.

“When’s the next date?” Nesta asked.

“I’m not sure, he said he’d text me when he got home.” I replied.

“Well we better get to meet him soon!” Nesta said.

“You will, eventually. It’s just going to be a bit of a surprise who he is.”

“Once it’s not that Tamlin idiot, I don’t care who it is.” Elain said.

**RHYSAND**

I checked my phone camera and cleaned her lipstick off my mouth. I tucked my hands into my pockets and walked to the cinema. I spotted Luna sitting with Evangeline at a table beside the entrance. Luna waved me over. I ruffled her hair and said hello to Evangeline and the woman that was with her.

“Lysandra.” she said, extending her hand to me.

“Rhysand.” I replied, shaking her hand.

“Are you Luna’s brother?” she asked.

“That’s me.” I replied.

“They’ve been talking about a sleepover, but I don’t know you or your family and I don’t want Evangeline over in a house with people I don’t know.” she said.

“Lys! You’re embarrassing me.” Evangeline whined.

“As your carer I have to ask questions.” she said, casually.

“Well I’m sure our parents wouldn’t have a problem with her staying over, or Luna staying with you, but tomorrow would be better, they don’t do too well with short notice.” I said.

“Sensible people.” she muttered. I was really confused, she wasn’t the girl’s sister, they looked nothing alike.

“If you want I can give them a call and try sort something out, or you can meet them in person.” I offered.

“I’d feel better if Luna stayed in ours for their first sleepover, but naturally enough they might feel otherwise.” Lysandra said.

“Well what would you like?” I asked Luna. “Either way you’ll still have to come home first to get your things.”

“Here’s my number.” Lysandra said, writing it onto a tissue. “Go talk to your parents and if she’s allowed stay over, you can either drop her over to ours or I can get Aedion to collect her. Come on, Evangeline, we still need to pick up a few things before Aedion arrives.” she stood up, Evangeline hugged Luna and whispered something to her, they both giggled, before Evangeline walked away with Lysandra.

“Do you want to explain?” I asked.

“Evangeline asked if I wanted to have a sleepover but Lysandra is so protective so we have to go through all this.”

“Who is Lysandra and the Aedion person?” I asked.

“Lysandra was in the same orphanage as Evangeline and adopted her when she was old enough to leave. Aedion is Lysandra’s fiance.”

“Well, do you want to stay in hers?”

“Yeah! It’ll be fun. Lysandra said she’d show us how to do special effects makeup and bake cookies. She said Aedion would make us pizza and hot chocolate later on.”

“I’ll ask Mum when we get home, okay?” she nodded and grabbed onto my arm. We walked down the street, it was already dark out. She talked about the film she’d seen. Luna loved superhero films, but Evangeline preferred comedies. Luna had convinced her the new Spiderman film was a comedy, they both loved it anyway, so that was good. We arrived home and I asked about her sleepover. She was told it was alright, I texted Lysandra and asked for the address.

“Will you put my hair into two plaits before I go? I want it to be wavy tomorrow.” she asked.

“No problem, get your stuff ready. I told Lysandra I’d have you over by eight.” I said. She went up to organize her bag.

_“Did you get home safely?”_ I sent the text to Feyre. I followed Luna upstairs, she’d shoved her stuff into her bag and was waiting with her hairbrush.

“How did your date go?” she asked.

“It went well.” I replied, brushing her hair out.

“Well, was she pretty? What’s her name? Is she funny? Smart?” she asked.

“She’s very beautiful and funny, she’s really nice too.” I replied.

“What’s her name?”

“You have to promise not to tell.” I said, pointing the brush at her.

“I promise! I won’t tell anybody!”

“Pinky swear.” she took my pinky in hers and swore not to tell. “Her name is Feyre.”

“Archeron?” she said, her jaw dropped. I nodded. “But you hate her! What happened?”

“I’d been talking to her online, I didn’t know it was Feyre, but we’ve been talking for over a year and decided to meet up, it was Feyre.”

“That’s so romantic.” she said.

“Not really.”

“It is! You hate eachother in real life but fall in love secretly! It’s beautifully romantic. Well not exactly fall in love, I doubt you’re in love with her yet.” she laughed, then noticed the blush staining my cheeks. “You are in love with her!” she exclaimed.

“Keep it down.” I whispered.

“How are you going to tell Mor that you’re in love with her best friend?” she asked.

“I’m not telling anyone. You’re the only person who knows. Feyre isn’t even telling her sisters.”

“So I’m like a secret agent or something.”

“If you want to put it that way.”

“That’s so cool.” she said.

“So, will you keep my secret?”

“I will, I promise!” she said, I continued plaiting her hair. “So tell me about Feyre.”

“She’s perfect.” I said.

“When can I meet her?”

“In a while, it’ll have to be secretly.”

“What about when Mum and Dad go to the Hewn City?” she asked.

“When’s that?”

“Next month.”

“That might work.”

“Good, I need to see if she’s good enough for my brother.” she said, proudly.

“All done.” I said, finishing her hair. “Thank you! Will you collect me tomorrow?” she asked.

“Of course I will.”

“Thank you, now come on! I want to get over there, Evangeline said her auntie might be bringing her puppy over and I want to see the puppy.”

“Her auntie?”

“She just says Lysandra is her sister, so her auntie is Lysandra’s friend and her uncle is her auntie’s fiance or husband. I can’t remember. He has silver hair though, how cool is that? He’s not even old!”

“That is pretty cool. Come on, let’s go before it gets too dark.” we walked to Evangeline’s house, it was fifteen minutes away. Aedion welcomed us in. He was pretty cool, he seemed nice enough. He was a few years older than me. A puppy ran to greet us. Luna ran in to play with the puppy.

“We’ll take care of her, if you have any worries, feel free to call.” Aedion said.

“Thanks for having her, I’ll stop by tomorrow morning to collect her.” I said.

“Lys was saying something about bringing them to the park with Aelin and Fleetfoot, so you can meet us there if you’d like.”

“Yeah that sounds good. Just send me a text when you want me to be there.” I said.

“No problem, see you tomorrow!”

“See you.” Luna ran out to give me a hug goodbye, I ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead. “Have a good time okay? Call me if you need anything.”

“I will! Love you!”

“Love you too.” she squeezed me again and ran inside. Aedion waved goodbye and closed the door. I walked home and went up to my bedroom.

_“I had a great time today. Are you free to meet up tomorrow?”_ I smiled as I read Feyre’s text.

_“My sister is staying in her friend’s tonight. I’m meeting them in the park tomorrow at some time.”_

_“The same park from today?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Try not to miss me too much when you walk by our tree ;)”_

_“Oh, I’ll try ;)”_

_“Did your sister ask who I was?”_

_“Yeah she did. She wants to meet you, she said she needs to find out if you’re good enough.”_

_“Do you think I’ll meet her standards?”_

_“Of course you will.”_

_“I know it sounds sappy, but I can’t wait to see you again.”_

_“See me again, or kiss me again?”_

_“Both ;)”_

_“Well I feel the same way.”_

_“Of course you do ;)”_

_“Do you think this’ll be hard to keep a secret?” I asked._

_“Maybe. I hope not. I can’t wait to see everyone’s faces when we reveal ourselves at the dance.”_

_“Neither can I, but that’s months away.”_

_“Well, we’ll still be together then, won’t we?”_

_“I hope so.”_

_“I hope so too. I really really like you.”_

_“I feel the same about you._

_” “I’ve got a foolproof plan on how to keep our relationship a secret, but still get to enjoy ourselves.”_

_“Do tell.”_ she took a while to reply.

_“So we follow a similar route to school, right? No one else gets my bus, so if I get the earlier bus we’ll have around fifteen minutes to be together before we go our separate ways to school. I know you walk your sister to school, and you’re always really early, and she also walks the rest of the way after the bus stop with her friend. So we can meet there and talk for a bit, sound good?”_

_“Sounds a bit complicated but good.”_

_“If that doesn’t work out, we can just sneak away at lunch time.”_

_“That makes more sense.”_

_“We’ll find out what works for us soon. I have to go, my sisters are trying to guess who you are.”_

_“I love you, goodnight.”_

_“I love you too.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm calling Rhys's sister Luna until her name is revealed, when it comes out I'll change it. The next chapter of University of Prythian is a priority at the moment, since I haven't updated that in ages so that'll be up before chapter 6 of this.


	7. Can You Keep A  Secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaking around, making sure no one catches them, the usual secret relationship banter tbh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided Throne of Glass characters are making cameos in this now. Some might get stronger parts later, but for now some cameos here and there is what I'm going for.

**FEYRE**

My weekend seemed to pass by in a second. I hadn’t had a chance to see Rhysand, but we were going to sneak off during lunch. I was going to tell Alis I needed to get money from Nesta, and he was going to say he’d left something at home. In reality, we were going to meet up in the library up the road and go to the most hidden corner. It was only thirty minutes maximum, but it would be worth it. We wouldn’t be able to do it everyday, our friends would notice something. Nesta and Elain had asked questions all weekend, I wasn’t ready to tell them yet. I arrived at school at my usual time, I spotted Rhysand at his locker. The corridor was empty, his locker was at the downstairs entrance, nobody was around to see us.

“Hi.” I said, he jumped back and took his earphones out.

“Hey.” he said, he checked the corridor, before kissing my cheek.

“I missed you.” I said.

“I missed you too, sorry I couldn’t see you over the weekend.” he replied.

“Don’t apologise. We’re still meeting up in the library, yeah?” I asked.

“Yeah, definitely.”

“There’s nobody here.” I whispered. He took another glance down the corridor before kissing me softly. We broke apart quickly, just in case. I savored the feeling of his lips on mine, for those brief seconds.

“Someone’s bound to walk by soon, I’ll see you in the library.” he said, gently.

“I’ll see you then, I love you.” I said, kissing his cheek quickly.

“I love you too.” he said. I walked away to my own locker, trying my best not to turn around. I kept walking until I reached my locker. I unlocked it and started rooting through copies and textbooks. A few people walked by, including Rhysand. He dropped a book and a copy on the ground beside me, or pretended to. I had to keep up appearances.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” I asked. I caught a glimpse of his smirk before he donned his facade of hatred.

“I just dropped something, calm down.” he said, picking his stuff up. He left a piece of paper near my feet. I knocked a copy out of my locker, it hit off his head. “Are you for real?” he asked.

“It was an accident.” I argued, dropping down to pick it up, along with his note.

“Oh, it was an accident was it? It just happened to fall onto my head?”

“That’s what I’m fucking telling you!”

“Okay, Archeron, you keep telling yourself that.” he stormed off, not looking back once. I huffed and turned to my locker again.

“So, I see you still hate each other.” Alis said, coming up beside me.

“He’s such a dick.” I sighed.

“I remember the good old days when you fancied the shit out of him.” she laughed.

“Dark days indeed.” I said, tucking his note into my bag.

“We have a maths test first class.”

“Oh fuck, I forgot about that.” I whined. “What’s it on?”

“Triangles and all that shit.”

“My favourite.” I said, sarcastically. I locked my locker and swung my bag onto my back. We walked to the classroom slowly, wanting to kill time. I saw Rhysand heading into the classroom, we had a few classes together, maths happened to be one of them. I used to hate it, he was so smart and this class was tiny, only a handful of us would be doing higher level for our final exams. He was a genius, excelling in every subject. I used to be so jealous of him, being so effortlessly intelligent. I took my seat beside Andromache. “You look like shit.” I said, taking out my pencil case.

“I feel like shit.” she moaned, smacking her head onto the table.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, rubbing her shoulder.

“The monthly ritual of wishing I wasn’t a woman.” she replied.

“Ohh, I have painkillers.” I offered.

“I’ve taken some already. Mor, the little angel, bought me a packet.” I didn’t know how to reply, I still had to pretend I knew nothing about their relationship. At that second, Mor entered the classroom, looking as perfect as ever. She was the only person I knew, who bothered to put on a full face of makeup every morning and curl her hair.

“Hello, my love.” she said, handing Andy a bottle of water.

“I want to die.” Andy said.

“I know, we’ve all been there.” Mor said, kissing her forehead. I had to pretend to look confused. Mor noticed. “Oh shit.”

“What?” I asked. Andy removed her face from the desk.

“We forgot to tell Feyre.” Mor said.

“Oh right, Feyre, we’re gay.” Andy said, she dropped her face back onto the table.

“How long are you going out?” I asked.

“Three months.” Mor replied.

“Ah now, you could have told me sooner.” I laughed.

“I assumed you’d put two and two together.” she said, relieved. Our teacher walked in and told us to move away from each other. I looked over the test and tried my best. I was shit at maths, how I hadn’t been moved down a class was beyond me. I looked over at Rhysand, he was flying through the exam. He caught my eye and winked, before looking back at his paper. Mor looked at me funnily when she noticed the blush on my cheeks. I ignored her and went back to work. When the bell rang, we handed up our papers and left the classroom. “Why did my cousin wink at you?” she asked, we were barely out of the door.

“He didn’t.” I replied.

“Why would he wink at her? They hate each other.” Alis said. I nodded in agreement.

“Why were you blushing?” Mor asked.

“I wasn’t, it was just warm in there.” she shrugged her shoulders and we continued on to our next classes.

**RHYSAND**

Lunch couldn’t come quick enough. I got my things from my locker and left the school, setting off for the library. It was empty, the librarian was used to seeing me, he nodded his head in greeting and went back to his work. I walked to the end of the library and down the aisle of dust covered books. Nobody ever came down here. Feyre arrived a few minutes after me.

“Did anyone ask where you were going?” I asked.

“No, but Mor keeps looking at me funny. She saw you wink at me in maths.” she said.

“She’ll think I was winding you up. It’s okay.” I replied. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pressed gentle kisses to her neck, moving up to her jaw, before finally kissing her lips, she moaned quietly. “Feyre, we’re in a library, keep it down.” I whispered, she blushed and kissed me again. The kiss was slow, gentle. She nipped my bottom lip and I swept my tongue into her mouth. I bit back a groan as she pulled me closer, pressing our bodies together. We were like two pieces in a puzzle, we fit together perfectly. She ran her hands down my back, I let mine slide around her waist. I got lost in the feeling of her lips against mine, the way her hands wove into my hair, the way she hummed when I bit her lip, the way her tongue danced with mine. We broke apart when we needed to breathe, she looked beautiful. I pushed her hair back from her face, she smiled up at me. She ran her fingers through my hair, fixing what she’d messed up moments ago.

“How long until we have to leave?” she asked.

“Not long enough.” I replied, capturing her lips again. She didn’t hesitate to kiss me back. I held onto her tightly, not wanting to let go. We broke apart and she checked the time.

“We should probably go.” she groaned.

“I know.” I mumbled. She picked her bag up, swinging it onto her shoulders. She pulled me in for one last kiss.

“I love you.” she said, tugging my lip with her teeth, before turning away and leaving. I watched her go, before picking up my own bag and leaving. She was walking a bit ahead of me, looking at her phone. I took my own phone out and turned my internet on.

_“One new message from “The_Painted_Lady””_

_“Omg stop staring at me ;)”_

_“I can’t help myself.”_

_“Typical, I thought you’d have some sort of self control.”_

_“Says the one, I always catch you staring at me. Undressing me with your eyes are you?”_

_“Oh obviously ;)”_

_“Well we’re just at the school now, so I’ll message you later. I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

I pocketed my phone and braced myself for school. I found Amren and Azriel waiting for me outside our history classroom.

“Where were you?” Amren asked.

“I left my history homework on my desk, I don’t want detention.”

“You wouldn’t get detention for the first time forgetting homework.” Azriel said.

“Yeah, Lorcan’s a bastard, but he’s not that harsh.” Amren said.

“Excuse me? I’m a what?” fear flooded Amren’s eyes as she turned and saw our history teacher, Lorcan Salvaterre.

“A great human who deserves the world.” Amren said. Azriel was holding back a laugh.

“Detention, Thursday after school.” Lorcan said, before unlocking the door and allowing us to enter.

“Fuck!” Amren muttered. I laughed and took my seat between them.

“Books out please, we have a lot to cover today.” Lorcan said, setting up his powerpoints.

**FEYRE**

“You took your time.” Mor said, as I caught up to her.

“Nesta was late.” I replied, casually.

“You look guilty, did you push her in front of a truck or something?”

“No.” I laughed.

“Seriously, what happened?”

“Nothing. I waited for her at the bridge, her bus was late, she gave me the money and we parted ways.”

“Hmmm.” “What are you hmming about?”

“Suspicious.” Mor said.

“Suspicious? I can’t exactly go out after school without money. I just forgot my purse.”

“You never forget your purse.”

“Shit happens!”

“I bet Andy will find this suspicious too, and everyone we know will find it odd.”

“Drop it, Mor. I went to get my purse off my sister, it’s not a murder mystery.”

“It could be!”

“You’ve been watching too much Sherlock lately.”

“There’s no such thing as “too much Sherlock”” she argued. I rolled my eyes and walked into class. We took our seats, she shut up as soon as Nehemia started taking roll call. I planned my story, knowing Mor wouldn’t stop with the questioning for at least another hour.                                                                                                                                 I wondered if Rhys was receiving similar interrogations from his friends, probably not. Mor tried asking me during class, which didn’t go down too well with Nehemia, she got detention for Thursday and was moved across the room. I giggled to myself, knowing this would make a funny story to tell Rhys later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my school we address our teachers by their first names, so I'm bringing that into this.Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will feature Mor's P.O.V.


	8. Secret Keeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre and Rhys are finding it difficult to keep secrets when their friends are closely knit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said a Mor P.O.V. would feature here, but I had an idea for it and it wouldn't work here. So the next one!!! I promise!!

**RHYSAND**

The school day seemed to drag in, no more questions were asked, thankfully. I gathered my things at my locker and waited for Luna. She walked over with Evangeline.

“Can I go to the library with Evangeline to study?” she asked.

“Yeah, no bother. I’ll let Mum know where you are.” I replied.

She smiled and set off with Evangeline. They seemed to be getting along well. Luna always had trouble making friends, I was glad she had someone now. I took out my phone and plugged my earphones in. I put the music up loud and set off. It was a bit colder today, not coat worthy cold, but cold all the same. We were in to April now, meaning there were two months until my final exams and five months until the dance. We’d get our results a month beforehand and all our colleges would contact us. I spotted Feyre at her bus stop. She blushed when we made eye contact, I’d have to walk by her. There were a few people around, so I wouldn’t be able to steal a kiss or anything like that. She tapped her phone, I took mine out and turned my data on. I had a message from her.

_“Nobody is close, we can pretend we’re having an argument again but not actually have one. Nobody will be able to hear us, you in?”_

_“I’m in.”_

She held my gaze as I approached her. I wasn’t sure how to initiate an argument, but she seemed to have it covered.

“What the fuck are you looking at?” she demanded. I stepped closer to her, it was only us at the bus stop, other students were walking towards the train station and finding their parents cars parked nearby. As soon as I was sure nobody could hear us, I replied.

“I’m looking at the most beautiful sight I’ve seen all day.” she started to blush. She kept her angry expression glued to her face, I went for my usual smug expression.

“This sneaking around business is already frustrating.” she said.

“Tell me about it.” I replied. It was actually hard to keep up the appearance of arguing.

“Were you asked any questions?”

“Amren and Azriel asked once but they were interrupted by Lorcan.”

“Okay good. Mor asked where I was and is persistent on finding out.” she said.

“She won’t figure it out, it’s okay.” I assured her.

“I have a question for you, it’s probably silly though.”

“What?” I asked. “Do your tattoos mean anything?” she asked, I glanced down. I’d forgotten that I’d taken my jumper off, and my tattoos could be seen through the white shirt.

“They’re Illyrian runes. My Mum’s Illyrian and I used to go there a lot.”

“They’re really beautiful.” she said, still wearing an angry face.

“Thank you, she went mad at me for getting a tattoo so young, but she was happy enough with what I got.”

“Well I think they really suit you. I’m getting a tattoo for my eighteenth, so I’m looking for inspiration. Who was your tattoo artist?”

“I got these done in Illyria, they’re traditional so loads of people are trained tattoo artists.”

“Who designed the layout and stuff?”

“That was me. In Illyria, you don’t just walk in and have them design something for you or make a better sketch from yours, you do it yourself, I wanted to be a tattoo artist for a while, so it worked out okay for me. Cassian was going to use his own design but begged me to draw one for him the night before his appointment.”

“I never even noticed his tattoos.” she said.

“Well I don’t think you’ve ever seen him shirtless, so I’d be shocked if you had seen them.” I said, fighting back a laugh. I had to keep my eyes filled with hate.

“Well thank you for the tattoo talk, but people will notice if we keep talking.

I’ll text you later.” she said, throwing her arms out in frustration.

“I’ll talk to you then, I love you.”

“I love you too.” she said, as I stormed off. I took my phone out again.

_“Hopefully next time I see you I’ll at least get a kiss goodbye.”_ I laughed and began to type a reply.

_“Depends on where we are, darling.”_

_“And I want to see your tattoos properly.”_

_“Well that also depends on where we are, I can’t exactly strip my shirt off in the middle of maths.”_

_“You can’t just pull the collar down a bit?”_

_“Not if you want to see the full thing.”_

_“Guess we’ll have to find somewhere private so ;)”_

_“We’ll see about that.”_

_“My bus is here, one of my sisters is on it, I’ll text you later. I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

**FEYRE**

“Ooooh who’s confessing their love to you?” Elain asked.

“Nobody. What are you doing on this bus?” I asked.

“I went to see Clare for a bit, now I’m going to meet up with Lucien.”

“Where?”

“None of your business.” she laughed. “So who were you texting?”

“None of your business.”

“Does he go to the school?”

“Doesn’t concern you.”

“Ugh, you’re insufferable.” she whined.

“Hey! It took you five months to tell me who Lucien was, so shut up.”

“Fine, but you better tell us sooner, I don’t want a repeat of Nesta and Cassian.”

“Trust me, I don’t want that either.” I shuddered at the memory, Elain was still in my school at this stage and we’d come home and heard noise upstairs, we thought Nesta was being attacked so we ran upstairs and burst into the room, to find Nesta, not being attacked, but being thoroughly fucked. We’d all screamed, Cassian fell onto the floor, Nesta tried to cover herself and myself and Elain darted out of the room.

“Well good, because I don’t think I could handle that again.”

“Well this is my stop, so I’ll see you later. What do you want me to tell Dad?” I asked.

“Tell him I’m in the cinema with Lucien, he knows about him, but he doesn’t need to know what I’m up to.” she winked.

“I don’t need to know either.” I replied, disgusted. I was used to Nesta being open, but not Elain, she was the one who picked flowers and sang lullabies, not the one who discussed her sex life. I got off the bus and walked home. I unlocked the door. “Hello!” I called.

“I’m here with Cassian!” Nesta called.

“Hi Cassian.” I shouted.

“Hi Feyre!” he yelled back.

“Can I come upstairs or are you two getting it on?” I asked.

“No it’s all good.” Nesta replied. I walked upstairs and went to Nesta’s room. She was wearing leggings and a long top, Cassian was shirtless, he seemed to be comfortable enough. Knowing Rhys had designed the tattoos that covered his chest made me feel strange. I’m not sure why.

“Feyre? Are you done staring at my boyfriend?” Nesta asked.

“I was checking out your tattoos.” I replied.

“Oh, my brother designed them.” he said.

“They’re cool.”

“You don’t have a brother?” Nesta said, confused.

“Rhys, you know what I mean.” he said.

“Ohhh Rhysand, Feyre’s favourite person.” she laughed.

“Fuck off, Nesta.”

“You know him?” Cassian asked.

“Kinda.” I replied.

“What’s wrong?” Nesta asked.

“Nothing, why?”

“This is the first time you haven’t answered that question with “unfortunately” what’s going on?”

“Nothing.”

“Come on tell me.” Nesta urged. Cassian sat on the bed looking confused. I took my phone out quickly and texted Rhys.

_“Okay, so Cassian is here with Nesta and you were mentioned. I think Nesta might get it out of me, help.”_

_“It’s okay, you can tell her. Cassian won’t tell anyone so we’ll be fine.”_

“Earth to Feyre! Come on, I’m worried.” she said.

“Leave the poor girl alone.” Cassian said, nudging her. “So, how do you know Rhys?”

“He’s in my class.” I replied.

“Do you get along?” he asked. Nesta burst out laughing.

“What?” I asked.

“Okay, now I’m seriously worried, what’s up with you? You should have gone mad at Cassian by now or declared your undying hatred to Rhysand.” Nesta replied.

“Shut up.” I said.

“You’re hiding something.”

“Am not.”

“Yes you are, you’re lying. I can tell when you lie.”

“No you can’t.”

“Yes I can, you refuse to make eye contact and fumble with your fingers. What’s going on? Why is Rhysand’s name making you uncomfortable? Did he do something?” she asked.

“No!” I replied.

“What is it!”

“Rhysand is the mystery guy.” I blurted out.

“FUCK OFF!” Nesta shouted.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?” Cassian yelled.

“YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!” Nesta said.

“STOP SHOUTING!” I shouted.

“Okay, spill.” she said.

“I found out Rhys is the guy I was texting for the past year online. I didn’t know it was him until Friday, and we’re sort of dating, but you can’t tell anyone, you have to promise, both of you!” I exclaimed.

“I will keep it a secret.” Cassian said.

“How the fuck?” Nesta asked. “You fucking hate Rhysand, how did you go from hating him to dating him?”

“There was a lot of bad communication between us, we just misunderstood a lot about each other but we’d been talking about it online for a while, and then it turned out it was him and I’m still wrapping my head around it, but I love him so it’s okay, and he is actually a lovely person and I was wrong about him.” I said.

“Hold up, back it the fuck up, you love him?” Nesta asked.

“Yeah, sorta.” I mumbled.

“I couldn’t hear that.” she said.

“Yes! Alright, I love him, but you can’t tell anyone.”

“I promise I won’t tell. But you have to tell me everything.” she said, I looked over at Cassian.

“She’s going to tell me later anyway, so I might as well just stay.” he said.

“Fine, but if either of you tell, I’ll kill you both. We have a plan on how to tell everyone and if you sabotage that I’m telling Dad about you two.” I said.

“We won’t tell.” they said together.


	9. Secrecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morrigan P.O.V, she thinks something is going on with Feyre.
> 
> Then just Feyre and Rhys p.o.v's

**MORRIGAN**

“They don’t understand the concept of heating in this school.” I said, taking a seat beside Feyre in the cafeteria.

“I know, it’s fucking freezing.” she said, wrapping her arms around herself.

“Why aren’t you in your sports gear?” I asked.

“Oh shit. I’ll have to run home to get it during lunch.”

“You never forget your gear, or get your days mixed up, is everything okay?” Andy asked, taking the seat opposite me.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was just rushing this morning and forgot we had sports today.” Feyre replied. I noticed she was twiddling her thumbs. Something was up.

“Are you sure there’s no trouble?” I asked.

“We’re here to help.” Andy offered.

“I’m sure, I told you, I was just in a hurry this morning.” she opened her bag and started looking for something. “Shit, I forgot my sketchbook. I’ll be back in a minute.” she got up and left for the lockers.

“Something’s going on with her.” I said.

“Definitely, she’s been sneaking off the past few days and she said she’s not coming out after school tomorrow, she did that last Friday too.” Andy pointed out.

“I don’t want to push her, but something is going on and she needs to sort it out.”

“Leave her to it, she’ll snap out of it eventually.”

“I dunno, it just seems weird.” I said.

“It is weird, Mor, but we just have to wait for her to talk.” The bell rang and we got up to go to our classes. Feyre still hadn’t come back. My class was near her locker, I’d check on her while I was there. She wasn’t at her locker, and she wasn’t in the girls bathroom, when I walked back out she was closing her locker and my cousin was walking up the corridor. He looked a bit out of place.

“There you are!” I said, walking over to her.

“I was talking to Alis at her locker.” Feyre replied. Huh, weird, Alis was in the bathroom putting mascara on. I didn’t comment on it, we walked to our Art class and took our seats. Something was definitely up.

**RHYSAND**

“Where are we meeting this afternoon?” Feyre asked.

“Park? You have to go by it to get your sports uniform.” I replied.

“Great, I’ll meet you there after I get my stuff.” she said. I glanced down the corridor before pulling her in for a kiss. “I’m starting to hate sneaking around.” she mumbled.

“Me too, but everyone will find out soon enough.” I replied, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“True, the dance is only five months away.” she said.

“Exactly, and if you want to tell people sooner, we can.” I kissed her forehead.

“No, the shock will be hilarious.” she laughed.

“We’d better go, the bell’s about to go.”

“I know.” she leaned up and kissed me again. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I’ll see you in the park.” I said, trying not to watch her leave. I left a few seconds after her, I saw Mor walk up to her. I kept on walking. I never said hi to Mor when Feyre was with her. It killed me to look like a prick, but keeping up appearances was important. Amren and Azriel were still waiting outside the Chemistry classroom.

“Rhys! We’re trying to set Az up with someone. Any ideas?” Amren asked.

“No clue. Why are we trying to set Az up?”

“We’re not trying to set Az up.” Azriel said.

“Listen, you have to get over Mor, she has a girlfriend. So she’s definitely not interested. Come on, you have to be able to think of someone.” Amren replied.

“I don’t know, what about Cresseida?”

“No fucking way.” Azriel cut in.

“What about Nesta’s sister?” Amren asked.

“Which one? Not that it matters, my answer it still no.” Azriel said.

“Well not Elain, she’s with Fox Boy. Even if it is long distance, they still work. What about Feyre?”

“Well Az, if you’re into bitchy girls then yeah it’s a match made in heaven, but you deserve better.” I said, coolly.

“She’s not a bitch, you two just have a weird thing.” Azriel said.

“Yeah, a very weird relationship indeed.” Amren smirked.

“Not really, I just don’t like her.” I lied. “What about Amren? Since you’re so hooked on setting Az up with someone?”

“No way, Amren’s like my little sister.” Azriel cut in.

“I’m six months older than you.” Amren said. “Yeah, you and Feyre could be really cute.” she said.

“No way. Now drop it.” Azriel said, our Chemistry teacher walked up and let us into the classroom.

**MORRIGAN**

Feyre was still acting weird, she’d taken the entire lunch break to get her sports gear. And we had an hour for lunch, she said she walked. But it was only a twenty minute walk, and she walked really fast so that should have cut at least five minutes off. I told Andromache all this and she told me to become a detective. The final bell rang, I made my way to the detention room, waiting to see who else was being tortured with detention. Nobody else had arrived yet. I sat down and took out my phone, hiding it under the desk. Amren walked in and sat beside me, not the best company, but not the worst.

“So how did you end up here?” I asked.

“Lorcan caught me mocking him.”

“Ouch, he’s a rough one to get detention off.”

“Don’t I fucking know it.” she laughed.

“So, how’s Andromache?”

“She’s good. What about you, any relationship news?” I asked.

“Nah, not at the moment. Trying to set Az up with someone, any ideas?”

“No sorry.” I laughed.

“I suggested Feyre, but he didn’t seem too keen, well that was before Rhysand changed the subject. Have you noticed he sneaks off a lot lately. Is everything okay at home?”

“I was wondering the same thing about Feyre, she always sneaks off. I was wondering if you’d heard anything.”

“Hm, that’s odd. Do you reckon there’s something going on?” Amren asked.

“Maybe? But whatever it is, it’s not linked. They hate each other.”

“True. I suppose they’ll tell us eventually.”

“I was thinking of having a night out on Saturday, just the five of us, we haven’t gone out together in a while.” I suggested.

“Us and the boys? Yeah that could be fun. Where are you thinking of going?”

“Rita’s?”

“Yes, I’m in.”

“Great, I’ll text them in the group chat now.”

_Mor: Me and Amren were thinking about organizing a night out at Rita’s, just the five of us, ya know get the circle reunited, that type of thing. You in?”_

_Cassian: Yeah definitely, what time tho?_

_Azriel: Sounds good._

_Mor: Maybe 8 ish?_

_Rhys: Sorry I can’t make it guys, I have to look after Luna._

_Cassian: Bring Luna with you._

_Rhys: I can’t bring Luna to Rita’s you mad bastard._

_Amren: Can’t be starting them off young now, can we?_

_Rhys: Exactly, look I’m sorry, maybe next time?_

_Mor: Okay, fine. When your parents go away, you have to come out._

_Rhys: I’ll be looking after Luna??_

_Mor: She can go to her friend’s for one night, Rhys._

_Rhys: Suppose._

_Mor: Right see you all then._

_Cassian: I’m being told to get off my phone, later._

_Azriel: But you’re at home?_

_Cassian: ;)_

_Amren:Gross. I’m out._

_Cassian: Aw come on, Amren, I know you’re just jealous you didn’t get to tumble in the sheets with me._

_Amren: You’re too young for me. And too arrogant._

_Cassian: ???? I’m in college, dumbass._

_Amren: Yeah well, it’s not my fault this bollox of a school made me repeat 1st year is it???_

_Cassian: I’ve angered it! Everyone run!! In all seriousness, I gotta go Nes is not patient._

“Huh, not like Rhys to refuse a night out.” I said.

“He has a fair excuse.”

“I know, it’s just weird that he’s being weird the same time Feyre is.”

“I don’t think it’s anything to worry about.” Amren said.

“You’re probably right.” I agreed.

**FEYRE**

Nobody was home when I arrived back, I finished my homework quickly and set up my easel. I placed a new canvas on it and took out my paints, I changed into my painting clothes and sat in front of it. I only wanted to paint one thing, I started with black, mixing it slightly with blue, trying to recreate his soft hair, then I moved on to his jawline, his violet eyes that held a sky full of stars, the whorls of black ink peaking over his shirt, the top button casually undone, his rugged handsomeness and that smile that lit up my very soul. I sat there for hours, trying to perfect it, I didn’t hear my dad come home, or come up the stairs, or enter my room.

“Who’s that?” he asked.


	10. Time Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idek how to write these summaries anymore, it's been an eternity.
> 
> This isn't my best chapter, I just really wanted to post something!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead.

**FEYRE**

“It’s no one, a person I made up.” I said, quickly.

“Since when do you create people?” he asked.

“I was bored, one thing lead to another.” I replied.

“He looks a bit familiar.”

“I probably added features of an actor or something. Anyway, what’s up?”

“You’ve been acting strange lately, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Come on, Feyre. You can talk to me.”

“There’s nothing going on, if there was I’d tell you. I promise you.” I said.

“Right then, well you can always talk to me.” he hugged me briefly, before leaving the room. I breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on my bed. I noticed my phone light up and picked it up.

_“From: Blue ♥ Hey, my house is empty Friday after school. Do you want to come over? No expectations now, Feyre darling ;)”_

_“That would be nice, and I’ll keep my expectations low ;) Although, I expect a peek at those tattoos of yours.”_

_“That can be arranged.”_

_“I look forward to it ;)”_

**RHYSAND**

The week flew in, before I knew it I was ushering Luna out of my bedroom, ready to execute our plan of getting my parents out of the house. She, rather dramatically, slouched into the kitchen and sighed.

“What’s up with you?” Dad asked, laughing at her dramatic sigh.

“I’m bored, can we do something?” Luna asked. That was my cue, I walked in and took a glass, starting to fill it with water.

“What would you like to do?” Mum asked.

“Why don’t we go to the cinema? You mentioned wanting to go. It’ll be fun!” she exclaimed.

“Yeah okay, we’ll go and check what’s on.” Dad said.

“Are you coming, Rhys?” Luna asked.

“I’d love to, but I have to study.” I replied, taking a sip of my water.

“Aww come on! All you do is study!”

“I have exams, little sister. Maybe next time, okay?” I said, messing her hair up.

"Fine.” she huffed.

“Ah Rhysand, come on, come with us.” Dad said.

“You’ll be complaining if I fail my exams and you want to take study time from me?” I laughed.

“Okay, fair enough. We’ll see you later.” Dad said, he picked his car keys up and pocketed his wallet. Mum pulled her coat on and they all waved goodbye. Success. I watched the car drive away. Luna had agreed to text me when they got to the cinema and tell me how long the film would be. I’d given Feyre directions to my house, she’d be here soon.

_“They’re gone, no sneaking necessary.”_

_“Okay cool, I think I’m almost there. Just step outside and wave if you notice me.”_

FEYRE

I followed the directions right to the front garden. Rhys opened the door and waved. I smiled and walked up to the house. It was nice enough, fancier than I expected. The garden was neatly kept and flowers bloomed in the flowerbeds. I stepped inside and kissed his cheek.

“Good to see you too.” he laughed.

“So what’s the plan for today?” I asked.

“Well it’s up to you, I was thinking of watching a film, but you could think that’s dumb so I don’t mind.” he replied.

“A film sounds good.” I smiled.

“Okay so we can watch it here or we can watch it in my room, which do you prefer?” he asked.

“Well I can hide better in your room on the off chance that someone comes home early.” I replied. And I’d feel less awkward seeing those tattoos in his bedroom, than in the middle of his sitting room. He took my hand and lead me upstairs. His room was ridiculously tidy. His bed was made perfectly, no clothes strewn about. He switched the television on and sat down on the bed, I took a seat beside him. He opened Netflix and started flicking through films.

“Just let me know if you see anything you want to watch.” he said. He scrolled through for a bit before I noticed something.

“The Young Offenders! You have to watch it, it’s so funny!” I said. He selected it and pressed play. We sat back to watch it, however, I think we both knew that wouldn’t last long. I kept stealing side glances at him, his hair was combed nicely, the small waves neat and tidy. I could see black ink peeking out of his shirt.I tapped his shoulder gently, as he turned to see what was wrong, I reached up and pressed my lips to his. He didn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss, hands shooting into my hair. I swung my leg over his waist and straddled him, holding him gently as our lips moved slowly. He nipped my lip gently and I kissed him harder. He pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me. Our lips moved faster, hands moving from hair to waists, pushing closer. I didn’t want there to be an inch between us, I needed him as close as possible. Both of his hands held my head, clenching my hair between his fingers. I pushed myself as close to him as possible. We finally broke apart, panting for air. He kissed my neck softly, hands still in my hair. He drew back and looked at me, I took in his features, the face I’d grown to love.

“I love you.” he whispered.

“I love you too.” I replied, leaning in to kiss him again. I could do this forever, in that moment, with his lips on mine, his teeth nipping my lip, his hands holding me tightly, I knew this was all I’d ever need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Sorry it took me forever to get this posted! I haven't had any time to write it lately between studying and work and all that lovely stuff. I will try to post more often! But no promises as I don't want to disappoint. Thank you to everyone who commented on my latest chapters of this and U.P. with support, if anything that prompted me to make the time to write. And I'm sorry this isn't the best chapter I've ever written, it's rushed as hell but I wanted to post something! Thanks again to everyone who reads this and comments! The comments make my day! Please leave suggestions of what you'd like to see in future chapters (more character P.O.V's, the Feyre seeing Rhys's tattoo scene, more Mor/Andy, I'm open to all ideas!)  
> I'd just like to put it out there that I am so grateful to everyone who reads and comments on this fics of mine! I'm actually hoping to become an author someday so your words and support encourage me to pursue that dream! I'll try post again as soon as possible, but I do have a lot of study :(


	11. The Price for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk how to summarize, there's some mature ish content, lots of kissing, Feysand, and Mor/Andromache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've risen from the dead, for now. I'll probably die again for another month... Exams are nearly here, oh joy.

**RHYSAND**

Every movement of her lips against mine was perfect. Everywhere her hands touched felt like it was on fire. I couldn’t get enough of the feeling, enough of her scent, enough of her. I was falling hard, I knew I was. Her hands roamed under my shirt. I pulled away breathlessly. “We should stop.” I panted. Feyre leaned back down and kissed me again. Her tongue slipped past my lips, I groaned and deepened the kiss, holding her tightly. “I love you.” she mumbled. “I love you too.” the kiss slowed, we eventually broke apart. “You’re right, we should at least slow down.” she laughed.  “I don’t want to rush in to things.” I said, brushing her hair back.“Then we take things slow.” she whispered, kissing me again. I allowed myself to get lost in her again.

**MORRIGAN**

“They’re up to something, I know it.” I said.

“Ugh, shut up, Mor! If your cousin’s with Feyre, so what?” Andy sighed. I pushed her head from my lap and sat up.

“They hate each other! All I hear from Rhys is how much of a bitch Feyre is, and then Feyre says Rhys is a bastard but now they’re both disappearing? Seems suspicious, right?” I explained.

“No. It doesn’t. You told me I could nap if I came over, you’re not letting me nap.” I’d invited her over the second my parents went out of town, my mother knew about us, but I wasn’t sure how my dad would take it.

“This is important!”

“Mor, cut it out. You’re obsessing. Yeah, maybe something is going on, but the more I think about it, it’s impossible. As you said, they hate each other. Besides, I thought Feyre seemed into that Isaac guy?”

“Nah, I asked her about that.”

“Never afraid to ask questions are you?”

“Amren thinks there’s something up too.”

“And when have you ever taken Amren’s word for something?” Andy asked.

“When I agree with what she says.”

“Mor, you’re over thinking this. Relax.”

“I hate when you talk sensible with me.” I sighed. She huffed a laugh and twined her fingers through my hair.

“You love me really.”

“I suppose I do.” I closed the distance between us and kissed her softly. She swiped her tongue across my lip and my heart sang for her. I deepened the kiss and held her tightly. Her hand slipped under my shirt, pulling it over my head. She began to trail kisses down my neck. I started unbuttoning the back of her dress, pulling her face to mine for another kiss. She pulled her arms out of the the sleeves of the dress and let it fall to her waist. I didn’t notice her unclasping my bra until the straps slipped down my arm. She trailed kisses down my jaw to my neck, her wicked mouth moved to one of my breasts, taking my nipple into her mouth. I let out a quiet moan. Her hands made quick work of undoing my shorts, taking my underwear down with them. She lowered her head between my thighs. “I think you need to relax.” she whispered. I threw my head back as she lowered her mouth to my centre.

**ANDROMACHE**

At least Mor had finally shut up about Feyre and Rhysand. I thought I’d never hear the end of it, the sound of her pleasure was much more appealing. When we were both sweating and tired, I lay down beside her and threw my arms around her. “I love you.” I said, kissing her neck.

“I love you too.” she replied, pulling me closer. Moments like these never seemed to last long, we were always worried someone would arrive home, or someone would call. Something always came up. I longed for the days when we could lay here for hours, undisturbed. Someday. I reached for my phone and started scrolling through Instagram. The first post was one of Mor’s.

“When did you even take this?” I asked, showing her the post. #

“Yesterday, I think. What? You look cute in it!” she replied.

“You say that every time.”

“And yet you keep asking.” Mor laughed. I’d never get sick of that laugh. She grabbed her phone. I liked these moments just lying together, no need to speak, only show each other a few posts, just enjoy each other’s company in silence. Well, usually silence.

“What the fuck!” Mor exclaimed, sitting up quickly.

“What is it?” I sighed. She held up her phone. It was a photo taken inside a cinema. Rhys’s little sister was there with their parents.

“So? Luna likes films.”

“Yeah, but Rhys told me he had to babysit her, he’s not there. Something is going on.” She stood and started picking up her discarded clothes, throwing them on as she searched for where I’d thrown her shirt.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going over there.”

“No, no you’re not.” I stood and wrapped my arms around her. “Come on, we rarely have time together, let’s enjoy it.” I kissed her neck, trailing my hands up her stomach.

“Andy…” she sighed.

“That’s better.” I whispered, my fingers trailed past her waistband.

“You can’t distract me again.” she said, writhing slightly.

“Sure I can.” I bit her ear and pushed a finger in her.” She moaned and turned, reaching for me. I knew I had her now. She stroked a finger between my thighs, raising that finger to her lips. I kissed her again, relishing in the sounds we made together. I had her.

**FEYRE**

“You said I could see your tattoos.” I said, hands playing with his hair.

“That desperate for me to take my shirt off are we?” he laughed. I mocked his laugh and kissed him again.

“Feeling shy?” I asked.

“Never.” he smirked, kissing me, nipping my lip. He tugged at the neckline of his shirt and pulled it off. I kept staring.

“Stand up.” I said, quietly.

“So demanding.” he laughed.

“I want to get a better look.” I said, I couldn’t take my eyes off him. He stood, the tattoos didn’t even seem like they were inked on, they looked made for him, as if he could have been born with them and it wouldn’t look unusual.

“Are you going to stare at me all day?” he asked. I was tempted to. I traced the black ink, feeling the hard muscles of his chest. He kissed me gently, we were interrupted by loud banging on his front door.

“RHYSAND!” they yelled. Shit. Morrigan.

“Hide.” Rhys whispered, pulling his shirt back on.

“Where?” I replied.

“Under the bed. She won’t come in here anyway, but just in case.”

“RHYSAND!” Mor called again.

“I’M SO SORRY YOUR COUSIN IS INSANE.” Andy. He pulled two storage boxes out from under the bed, I crawled under and lay on my back, I pulled the boxes back in to cover me.

“I’m so sorry, two minutes.” he said.

“You’re lucky I love you.” I mumbled.

“I love you too.” He ran down the stairs, I heard the door unlocking. “What?” Rhys asked.

“You told me you were babysitting Luna tonight.” Mor said.

“Yeah, tonight.”

“So what are you doing?” she asked.

“Studying?” Rhys replied.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Mor what’s going on?”

“What subjects?” she asked.

“Biology and a bit of Chemistry.” he replied. I smirked at that.

“What chapters?”

“What?”

“What chapters did you do?”

“Ecology, enzymes and the immune system. I’m doing organic chemistry now, if you’re interested.” Rhys said, lazily.

“Sorry, I’ll bring her home. I had to chase her here.” Andy said.

“Where’s Feyre?” Mor asked.

“Archeron?”

“What other Feyre do we both know?” Mor asked.

“Why the fuck would I know where that two faced bitch is?” Rhys asked.

“Oh I don’t know, why would you?”

“I don’t know where she is. Why would I know?” Rhys asked.

“I thought you might.”

“I hate the girl, why would I give a fuck what she does on the weekends? Probably off torturing innocents.”

“Point received. I’ll go now.”

“Lovely to see you as always, Morrigan. Later, Andy.” Rhys said, closing the door. I breathed a sigh of relief and pushed the boxes out of the way. Rhys must have sprinted up the stairs, he was helping me up in seconds. “I meant none of what I said, just trying to keep up appearances. I love you.” he said, kissing my cheek.

“It’s okay, I’ve said worse about you to keep her away.” I laughed.

“I’d advise you to stay away from sight of the window, I guarantee she’s watching from the driveway.” Rhys said. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, he backed me up against the wall and deepened the kiss. I didn’t care if she knocked down the door and ran into us, all I wanted was his lips on mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have an idea for a new fic. It's not Feysand (omg, me not writing Feysand, what has the world come to?) It's actually an idea for an OC fic set in the ACOTAR universe, she's Illyrian and training to be a spy. I don't want to say too much, because I basically have five chapters in my head, I just need to get them into words.
> 
> Hope this was okay! I'll try post soon!


	12. Secrets are Hard to Keep Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Andromache's point of view.

ANDROMACHE

Mor hadn’t let it go yet. I thought she’d be over the whole “Rhys and Feyre are acting weird” thing by now, but she wasn’t.I thought the day she stormed over to Rhys’ house would end it, but months later, she was still on it. She was starting to obsess over it. I was worried about her, this wasn’t good for her. We had enough to worry about without her getting hung up on this. I was walking home, enjoying the early summer sun. I reached my mother’s shop, she was a baker, selling all kinds of cakes and treats. We lived in the flat above the shop, I spent most of my time here, and the weekends at my dad’s. My little brother came running out to greet me.

“Andy! Liana pushed me!” he said. Great, one of those days then. Ress and Liana are twins, eight years old. They are a handful.Ress always claims Liana is bullying him, but when you ask her, she always has a reason. They switch from being best friends to enemies. 

“Did she now?” I asked.

“Yeah, look! I fell!” he raised his arm to show me a bruise blossoming above his elbow.

“I did not!” Liana yells, running out to defend herself.

“Enough, you two! I’m not even in the door.” I laughed.

“Fine.” they speak in unison. It freaks me out when they do that. I walk inside, ignoring them when they start their bickering again.

“How was studying?” Mum asked. She sat at one of the tables, twirling a spoon in her coffee. “Kettle’s just boiled.”

“It was fine.” I replied, pouring myself a cup of coffee.

“Andy! Andy!” I roll my eyes again.

“They’ve been waiting for you all evening.” my mum laughs.

“I noticed.” I take a deep drink of my coffee. “What?”

“Ress called me four eyes!” Liana yelled.

“Ress! Don’t be a dick!” I call back.

“I’m not!” he protested.

“Did you collect my new glasses, Mum?” Liana asks. She seems sweet and innocent when she’s not bothering Ress, or being bothered by him.She was the mirror image of our mother, dark skin, curly black hair, deep brown eyes. Ress was the opposite, our father’s mirror image. Golden hair, tanned skin and bright blue eyes. I was an odd hybrid between the two, golden brown skin, curly golden hair and honey gold eyes. 

“I forgot all about them, sweetheart.”

“I’ll grab them.” I offered.

“Thanks Andy!” Liana said, hugging me tightly.I finished my coffee and set off. I put my earphones in and pressed play on my playlist. I walked to the opticians and collected Liana’s glasses. I stopped to stand on the bridge for a bit. Sometimes I came here to get away from it all. One of the many bridges going across the Sidra. It was really peaceful. I loved Velaris. I used to live on the continent, although lovely, I preferred the City of Starlight. I sat on the bridge, kicking my legs over the edge, watching the world go by. It was just me, my music and the scenery. I could spend hours just sitting here, minding my own business. I decided to go for a walk. I walked towards the edge of the city, into the park. I wandered through the trees and sat on a bench, observing the people that went by.  
Families, couples, random teenagers, and…  
My jaw dropped.  
Feyre was walking by… with Rhysand. I blinked and shook my head. What the actual fuck. They were holding hands, grinning from ear to ear. Feyre dragged Rhys into the trees. I debated whether or not I should follow them.

FEYRE

The park was one of our favourite spots, evening walks after studying were the highlight of my day. We could behave like a couple, without worrying about seeing our friends. I pulled Rhys into the trees, holding him close to me.

“No matter where we go, we always end up here.” he mused, his eyes twinkling.

“Shut up and kiss me.” I pulled him closer to me, pressing my lips to his.

“So demanding.” he said against my lips, I bit his bottom lip to shut him up, allowing myself to get lost in his kiss. I threw my arms around his neck, pushing our bodies closer. His hands in my hair, our bodies touching, our tongues dancing, I wanted nothing more.   
He pulled me closer, one hand dropping to my waist. I ran one hand up his back, feeling the hard muscles beneath his shirt. I could stay like this forever, lost in the feeling of Rhys.

 

ANDROMACHE

I stood and crept over to the trees. I didn’t want them to see me, but I also wanted to know what the hell was happening. I walked slowly to the gap they’d run through. I folded the bag with Liana’s glasses and put it into my hoodie pocket. I tied my hair back, so it wouldn’t get caught in the trees, before walking through. I kept to the trees, remaining hidden. I wandered through the trees, until I was metres away from a clearing. I spotted Feyre’s golden brown hair, a hand running through her curls. I moved to see better and saw them.  
Rhys and Feyre. Kissing. Each other. I clamped a hand over my mouth. They were kissing passionately, pressed up against each other. When they broke apart, I don’t know what I expected, but not the looks of love on their faces.

“I love you.” Feyre said, kissing his cheek.

“I love you too.” Rhys replied, capturing her lips again.

I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. I couldn’t tell Mor. But I had to. But I couldn’t. I’d talk to one of them. That would fix it. I crept out of the trees again, I glanced over my shoulder to see if I’d been spotted, but Feyre and Rhys were so lost in each other, I think they wouldn’t notice if they were in the middle of a battlefield. I got like that with Mor sometimes.. most times. I decided not to tell Mor, let them be happy. I’d still confront one of them about it. I walked home, back to my family.

RHYSAND

I walked to school with Luna asking a million questions about Feyre.  
“Can I please meet her?” she asked.

“Soon.” I promised.

“You said that when you got with her! The school year is nearly over!” she whined.

“I know, Luna. I’m sorry, maybe after my exams?”

“Fine.” she huffed.

“Evangeline’s waiting for you.” I said, pointing ahead. She ran off ahead, Aedion waved at me before driving off. I’d gotten closer to their little circle of friends the past few months. Aedion and Lysandra were really nice, they were sweet to Luna and cared deeply about Evangeline. Aedion’s cousin Aelin was wild, her fiancée, Rowan, was one of the coolest people I’d ever met. Luna had a crush on their friend, Dorian. I couldn’t blame her to be honest. 

I spotted Feyre at her locker, I walked up to her, checking who was around, before kissing her gently. We broke apart much too soon for my liking, but we had to be careful.

“I’ll see you later. I love you.” she said, turning back to her books.

“I love you too.” I replied, walking ahead. It killed me leaving her without a proper goodbye, but we had to keep up appearances.

“Rhysand! Wait up!” I turned at the voice calling my name. Cresseida. “How are you?”

“I’m good thanks. You?” I hated small talk. Why was she even talking to me?

“Well that depends. So… I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me in September. You know, when we get our results and stuff.”

“Oh, I’m really sorry.” my comment went over her head, she kept rambling.

“I checked your facebook and you don’t have a girlfriend, and I haven’t seen you with anyone, so I think we should go together. I already have my dress though so you’ll need to get your tie to match it.” Feyre walked towards us, holding in a laugh.

“Cresseida, stop. I already have a date for the dance. I’m sorry.”

“Oh.. oh that’s okay.” she walked off, smacking her forehead. I winced and turned back around. I walked up to my first class, maths. Feyre and the others hadn’t arrived yet. I sat down and took my books out. Andromache walked in, closing the door behind her.

“No one else is here yet, you can keep it open.” I said, taking out a pen. She slammed her hands on my desk. “What’s wrong, Andy?”

“I know about you and Feyre.” she said, calmly.

“What about me and Feyre? That we hate each-”

“Cut the bullshit, Rhys. I saw you two in the park last night.”

“Yeah I ran into her. So?” 

“I saw you kissing in the park.” Bollocks. 

“You didn’t tell Mor, did you?” I whispered.

“Of course not, I wanted to talk to you about it.” she replied.

“Well hurry and ask now before the others come in.”

“What’s with the secrecy?” she asked.

“Come on, that’s a silly question. You know there’d be too many questions about how it happened and we didn’t want to deal with that. And with everything Tamlin’s been spreading about me, I didn’t want Feyre to have to deal with that. We’re nearly finished school, so it’s fine to keep the secret for a few months.”

“How long?”

“A few months.”

“Was she in the house that day?”

“Yes. And Mor’s walking to the door with Feyre now.” Andy turned and sat down in her seat.

“This conversation isn’t over.” she said, quietly. Mor opened the door and went straight over to Andy, kissing her forehead. Feyre smiled at me, before sitting down beside them. I took my phone out and sent her a text.

“Andy knows.” I heard her phone ping, I hid mine quickly. Mor was trying to look over her shoulder.

“Oooh what does Andy know?” Mor asked.

“I asked her a question early and she was giving me an answer.” Feyre lied.

“Since when do you speak in third person?” Mor turned to Andy.

“I was just messing with her.” Andy laughed.

“But-” the teacher walked in and they shut up. Feyre threw a glance to me, she looked worried. I wanted to go over to her, tell her it didn’t matter, tell her I didn’t care who knew how much I loved her. None of it mattered, I loved her and she loved me, that’s what mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That UP chapter is never getting finished at this stage lmao.


	13. Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their secret is out, but Andy isn't a snake so it's all good.  
> WARNING: Smut towards the end.

FEYRE

Andy knew, so Mor most likely knew. We’d been careful! Or tried to be… I was freaking out. If Mor knew, then it was only a matter of time before the whole school knew, and I wasn’t ready for that. I couldn’t focus for the rest of the day. When I got home I made myself a cup of tea and tried to forget about the whole thing. But I couldn’t. Andy knew.  
My phone started ringing, Rhys. I answered and started walking up to my room. 

“So Andy knows.” I said.

“She hasn’t told Mor.”

“Well that’s something.”

“By the way, Luna is insisting on meeting you. You don’t have to meet her if you don’t want to, I’m just telling you now before she corners you.”

“Would she do that?”

“I’m not sure. It scares me that I don’t have an answer for that.”

“I’d be happy to meet her.”

“I’ll let her know. And listen, it doesn’t matter that Andy knows, Andy is good at keeping secrets.”

“You’re right. I’m just panicking over nothing.”

“If it bothers you, it’s not nothing.”

“I’ll be fine. I’m just drowning my troubles in tea. I might move on to vodka.”

“Drinking your sorrows away? Without me? God, Feyre leave some fun for the rest of us.”

“Come to the park tonight.” I said, quietly.

“Aren’t you afraid we’ll get caught again?”

“Then stop by mine tonight. Nesta is staying in Cassian’s. Elain is away and my dad’s on a business trip.”

“What time do you want me over at? Remember! It’s a school night.”

“When you’re done with your precious studying. Stay the night. It’ll be fine. Tell your parents you’re staying with Azriel.”

“Okay. I’ll see you tonight. I have to go, I love you.”

“I love you too.” I hung up and went back to my tea, starting on my homework. I knew it was stupid to worry over something like this, so what if Andy knew? As if reading my mind, Andy’s name flashed on my phone screen. I answered her call.

“Explain.” Andy said.

“Explain what?”  
“Don’t play stupid with me. You and Rhysand? What the fuck, Feyre?”

“It’s a long story.”

“I’m listening.”

“You’re not going to give up are you?”

“Nope. Get on with it.”

“Fine. Remember a while back I told you I was talking to this guy online?”

“Kind of? I thought nothing happened with that?”

“Well we were talking for ages online, and we decided to meet in person. Well when I went to meet him, it was Rhys.”

“Did you flip out?”

“No. I was confused and upset at first, but we talked and I realised the guy I’d been talking to was who he really was, not this monster I’d thought he was.”

“We did try to tell you he was okay.”

“Yeah, well the rumours suggested otherwise. But I do know he’s lovely now.”

“So how long?”

“A few months.”

“MONTHS!! You gave out because me and Mor didn’t tell you until recently.”

“That’s different! I knew you and Mor were friends and liked eachother, I just didn’t know you were together. I’ve been talking shit about Rhys for years and I knew it would be complicated telling everyone, and frankly, I don’t know how to tell people.”

“Who else knows?”

“Nesta, Cassian and Rhys’ little sister.”

“Luna found out before me?”

“Well Rhys told her, or she figured it out. I can’t remember.”

“So what is it with you two? Are you just seeing each other? Are you together? Fuck buddies?”

“Andy, I’m in love with him.”

“Fuck off, really!”

“Yes, really.”

“I’m happy for you.”

“Really? No lecture about secrecy?”

“I’m not Mor.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

We chatted for a while on the phone, it was strange. Telling my secret lifted a weight off my chest, I felt closer to my friend knowing there were no more secrets between us.

“So spill everything.” Andy said.

“What do you mean? I already have.”

“Have you two, ya know…” I felt my cheeks reddening.

“Not yet.”

“Not yet, so you’re planning to?”

“Maybe. I know I want to, but I don’t know about Rhys.”

“Oooh Feyre.” she teased.

“Stop. Anyway, it’s not as if we’re in a hurry, we’ve only been together a few months.”

“Yeah but you’ve been in love for like a year.”

“That’s true.”

“No pressure.” Andy laughed. I laughed with her, we talked for ages until her mum told her to get off the phone and study. I spent a few hours studying but I was distracted. I considered her words, the thoughts of getting intimate with Rhys. We’d spoken about it briefly, which was mainly me trying to say I was interested in him physically, but getting flustered and him assuring me we didn’t have to rush into things and spending time with each other was enough. I think he thought I felt pressured, but I didn’t. I know there’s the whole rule about if you can’t talk about sex then you can’t have it, but bringing the subject up could be awkward. They really didn’t take that into consideration when they made these rules.  
I had an idea about how to bring up the subject, I smiled to myself and went over to raid Nesta’s wardrobe.

RHYSAND

After studying and dealing with Luna pestering me with requests to meet Feyre, I set off for Feyre’s house. The house was bigger than I’d expected. I walked up the driveway and rang the doorbell. Feyre answered the door quickly enough. She poked her head out and smiled at me, letting me in. She was wearing a soft robe.

“Did I come at the wrong time?” I asked. She cut me off by reaching up to kiss me. “Hello to you too.” I mumbled against her lips.  
`  
“Come on, let’s go upstairs.” She took my hand leading the way. There were three floors in the house, Feyre’s room was on the third floor. Judging by the “Get The Fuck Out” sign on one of the doors and the painted flowers on another, Nesta and Elain also had rooms on this floor. Feyre lead me into her room and closed the door. Paintings hung everywhere. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me again. She pulled away quickly much to my disappointment. She pulled at the tie on the robe slowly. I watched her face, unsure where else to look. She smirked at me and let the robe fall open and fall to her ankles. She wore a lacy red dress that clung to her like a second skin, it left little to the imagination. It had a plunging neckline and a short skirt.

“You look beautiful.” I breathed. I tried not to stare at her, keeping my eyes on her face. She turned around slowly. I swallowed, begging my self control not to falter. She looked at me over her shoulder.

“You can look you know.” she teased.

“I didn’t realise there was a dress code.”

“I wanted to surprise you.” she said, twirling one of her curls with her little finger.

“You’ve been surprising me since we met in the café, Feyre darling.” I twined my fingers through her hair. “You look…” I was lost for words. I’d already said beautiful.

“Well?” her hands found their way under my shirt.

“I can’t find a word good enough to describe you. Gorgeous? Sexy? Beautiful? Perfect?”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” I leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away.

“Please.” I breathed.

“Please what?” she teased, bringing her mouth close to mine. 

“Kiss me.” my voice was barely a whisper. She smirked before pressing her lips against mine. She grabbed my shirt and steered me before pushing me down onto her bed. I looked up at her as she climbed on top of me. She was magnificent, truly wonderful. I leaned up and captured her lips again. She ground her hips against mine, I swallowed the groan that rose in my throat, tugging her closer. She slid her hands under my shirt again, tugging it over my head, discarding it somewhere in the room. Her hands roamed across my chest. She kissed me fiercely, I wrapped my arms around her. She guided my hand to the zip of her dress. I broke the kiss and looked at her.

“Please.” she said. She reached behind her and tugged the zip down. The dress shifted forward but didn’t fall from her.

“What do you want, Feyre?” She ground against me again.

“You. All of you.” She started kissing my neck.

“Oh fuck.” I muttered under my breath. She slid the straps of the dress down her arms, exposing most of her body. “You’re sure?” I managed. 

“Please, Rhys. I want this.”

“You’re positive?”

“Yes. I want you.”

“I’m all yours.” I kissed her again. She pushed the dress down her legs and kicked it off. She wore no underwear. I ran my hands up and down her back.  
“Touch me.” she whispered against my lips. Her hands found my jeans, she unbuttoned them, pulling them down to my knees. I kicked them the rest of the way off. My hands found her breasts, I teased her until she removed my right hand and placed it between her legs. I groaned into her mouth when I felt how wet she was. I dragged a finger through her, finding that sweet spot that made her gasp. She rolled her hips against my hand. I flipped us over and started kissing her between her legs. Her hips bucked to meet my mouth. I licked her clit slowly, inserting a finger inside her. “More.” she whispered. I filled her with a second finger and started a slow rhythm. As I sped up, her moans came quicker, louder. I was lost in her, her scent, her taste, the sounds she made. She groaned my name when she came around my tongue. I kept licking her until she gently pulled my face to hers.

“I love you.” I said, kissing her passionately.

“I love you too.” she replied, pulling my undershorts down. She wrapped her hand around me and stroked, once, twice. I kissed her harder, my fingers finding their way between her legs again. She moaned into my mouth, our tongues dancing. “Please, Rhys.” she breathed. She threw her hand across to her bedside cabinet, opening the top drawer. She took out a condom.

“You’re sure?” I asked.

“Yes. Please.” she kissed me again, her breathing ragged. I took the condom from her and put it on. I tried to ease in gently. She winced.

“Are you okay?”

“Keep going.” she said, rolling her hips. I moved slowly, scared of hurting her. “Rhysand, I swear to the motherfucking Mother herself, if you don’t start moving I may very well bite you.”

“What if I’m into that?” I smirked. She repeated the gesture and bit my lip. I slammed into her and moved faster. “Feyre.” I gasped. She felt perfect around me. We moved together, our mouths, our hips, our souls. She shuddered and screamed when she came. I came at the sight of her. I rolled my hips slowly as I eased out of her. I took the condom off and disposed of it in her en suite bathroom. She was lying with an arm over her eyes when I came back, panting, her legs still open. I clambered onto the bed beside her, wrapping her in my arms. “I love you.” I breathed.

“I love you too.” she kissed me gently.

“Did I hurt you? Are you okay?” I asked.

“I feel perfect. You were… wow.” I kissed her forehead. She rolled onto her side, resting her hand on my cheek. “I could stay this way forever.” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey I've risen from the dead.  
> Really sorry I haven't been posting! I had my exams, then I was on holiday and I'm working so I've been so busy. But I'm back! For now anyway, I may disappear again because of who I am as a person


End file.
